Perdición
by Billie Noir
Summary: [Capítulo ocho] En ocasiones, hechos concretos de la vida son el camino directo a la perdición... Qué misterioso quedó.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo uno**

**La Venganza y el Comienzo**

Sobre una cama se distingue el cuerpo de un hombre, parece dormir plácidamente. A su lado una mujer lo mira fijamente; las manos, sobre su regazo, sostienen una daga.

La mortecina luz de la luna que entra por una rendija apenas ilumina la habitación y, así, entre sombras, las manos de la mujer se alzan amenazadoras sosteniendo la daga.

Sus ojos muestran determinación, frialdad; ni rastro de locura. Su pulso no tiembla antes de descargar un único golpe mortal sobre el pecho del hombre. La sangre se extiende imparable sobre las sabanas blancas. Los bordes no son fronteras y cae manchando el suelo.

La mujer se aleja del cuerpo y abre la ventana. Mira al cielo, a la luna llena. Ya está hecho, se dice.

Se sorprende al notar que no siente nada. Se ha quedado vacía. Nunca pensó que al liberar su odio le quedaría un espacio en blanco en su alma; en realidad nunca pensó en el futuro, más allá de su venganza.

Saberse vacía la desequilibró durante unos minutos y sus manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente, pero enseguida recuperó la compostura y tomo su decisión.

Se sentó en el suelo junto a la ventana y espero mirando al cielo. No tardaría mucho en amanecer.

-¡Minas Tirith! – gritó alguien, seguramente uno de los más adelantados del grupo de refugiados que atravesaban el bosque. Debía haber llegado a la linde.

Inconscientemente todo el grupo apretó el paso, incluso los heridos evitaron las muecas de dolor con el fin de llegar lo antes posible.

El camino, desde lo que habían llamado su pueblo hasta las puertas de la Ciudad Blanca, había sido largo y angustioso. Muchos dejaron atrás recuerdos y el hogar; otros tuvieron que dejar parte de sus familias también.

El horror de la masacre les venía a la mente constantemente. Por la noche acampaban sin preocuparse por el lugar y encendían un fuego, imaginando que estaban en su hogar. Los gemidos de los heridos y los aullidos de los lobos los sacaban de sus ensoñaciones.

Un día después de salir del bosque, llegaron a las puertas de la ciudad. Se abrieron las grandes puertas a su paso y un cortejo de Curadores de la Ciudad salió a recibirlos.

La cara del Mayoral de las Casas reflejaba el dolor de ver a los nuevos refugiados. En los últimos meses esta escena se había repetido demasiadas veces: aldeas arrasadas, gente asustada con la mirada perdida pidiendo ayuda y acogida. Cada uno tenía una historia, todas terribles, algunos eran los únicos supervivientes de su familia. Las incursiones de los hombres del sur eran más violentas cada vez.

Al Mayoral le preocupaba, además de los refugiados; su ciudad. Y no era por un problema de espacio, Minas Tirith era una ciudad grande y con recursos, aun cuando el número de ciudadanos aumentaba cada semana; si fuera necesario los gondorianos acogerían a los refugiados en su misma casa. No, lo que le preocupaba era la tristeza y la angustia que desde hacia algún tiempo se había instalado entre ellos. Justo en el momento en que, desde los niveles más altos de la ciudad, vieron como el Orodruin recuperaba una actividad que anunciaba tiempos oscuros y con el despertar comenzaron los ataques de los hombres del sur y de los orcos.

Nada más ver el humo salir del Monte del Destino, la ciudad supo que tenía que prepararse para la guerra, no en vano habían luchado largos años contra la oscuridad de Mordor. Y, sin embargo, el Senescal no había dado ninguna orden al respecto.

El Mayoral suspiró tristemente mientras levantaba una camilla ayudado por otros hombres y subieron despacio las cuestas hasta las Casas de Curación.

La Ciudad estaba ahora esperanzada y sus habitantes esperaban ante las puertas de las Casas de Curación la aparición del Rey en el exilio; cuando horas antes la batalla se sabía perdida: las hordas de Mordor superaban en número a los defensores, los Nueve sobrevolaban la ciudad sitiada y el Senescal había sucumbido a la locura. El ánimo se mantenía a duras penas mientras todavía veían el blanco manto de Mithrandir, que ahora había tomado el mando, pero se les oscurecían los corazones de miedo cuando se iba a atender otros niveles de la ciudad. Así, con el corazón encogido y desesperados, vieron amanecer un nuevo día. Los mismos Rohirrim se lo trajeron, lucharon con bravura. Con ellos llegó también el fin del Rey Brujo a manos de una mujer que ahora yace, enferma, junto al hijo del Senescal. Pero los fieros guerreros de Rohan, hijos de Eorl el Joven, sólo son hombres y sus fuerzas comenzaron a desfallecer.

Sin embargo, el día aún guardaba otra sorpresa, desde el río llegó el Rey exiliado; no a reclamar lo que es suyo, sino a salvarlo. Los siervos de Sauron conocieron entonces el miedo y huyeron.

Un rumor había ido creciendo de casa en casa: el Rey había regresado y sus manos así lo demostraban. Piedra de Elfo lo llamaron y le pidieron que curase a sus parientes.

Antes de que saliera de las Casas de Curación, el Mayoral con preocupación le pidió a Su Señor consejo: tenía a su cargo una joven doncella herida y refugiada allí desde lo primeros ataques al llegar la oscuridad. La muchacha llegó con una herida en la cabeza que sano enseguida, pero parecía dormir. No sufría pesadillas, no hablaba ni gritaba como otros pacientes. No había sabido, pese a sus conocimientos cómo despertarla.

Aragorn pidió ser llevado ante ella y lo guiaron hasta una habitación con una única cama. Tendida estaba la doncella, el pelo negro como el azabache caía por los bordes de la cama. La cara y pálida era hermosa, a pesar de tener en uno de los lados una cicatriz que desde el nacimiento del cabello llegaba hasta la sien.

Parecía dormir placidamente, pero el gesto de su rostro y los puños apretados hacia suponer que muchos horrores poblaban su mente.

Antes de tocarla, Aragorn, pidió más Athelas y pronto su olor llenó la estancia. La mueca de horror de la doncella se suavizó un poco. Aragorn le cogió suavemente una de las manos y le acarició la frente. Estuvo bastante tiempo así, hasta que al fin miró al Mayoral, las lagrimas le caían por el rostro.

– Su madre, su padre, sus hermanos; muertos. Es tanto el horror que ha visto, que las fuerzas le han abandonado. No quiere despertar al mundo. Ella no tiene nada, no tiene esperanza. – dijo.

El Mayoral vio como Su Señor se giró y habló a la muchacha dulcemente, palabras élficas olvidadas hace mucho tiempo. Pudo ver como su rostro pálido se relajaba todavía más, aunque los puños de las manos seguían apretados.

No abrió los ojos, ni lo llamó Señor como los anteriores enfermos. A pesar de eso, Aragorn se levantó. Le dijo al Mayoral que la doncella tardaría en despertar unos días más y que cuando lo hiciera, al igual que a la Dama Eowyn, no la dejara marchar.

Aragorn no le dijo al Mayoral que había visto al asesino de la familia de la chica en su mente, y que era lo único que la mantenía con vida.

El último en dejar la estancia fue Legolas, nada más ver a la muchacha había sentido un gran dolor, el dolor en el corazón que dejan las personas cuya vida se ha truncado. Tenía la certeza de que al despertar ella tomaría el camino equivocado.

Antes de abrir los ojos, se quedó quieta notando el calor de los rayos de sol en su cara. Se la calentaban como cuando, después de comer, se tumbaba junto con sus hermanos en la colina cerca de la aldea a dormir la siesta. Eso hacían aquel día cuando unos gritos les llegaron a través del viento, las casitas de madera estaban ardiendo.

Aquellos recuerdos, le hicieron incorporarse bruscamente. No había conseguido dormir mucho, tal y como le aconsejó el Mayoral.Hacia un día que había despertado y tres desde que El Señor Piedra de Elfo le había dicho tan dulces palabras. Con ellas brotó en ella una esperanza, aunque no la que esperaba su Curador.

- Entré en el río y la barca avanzó hasta mi, dentro estaba mi hermano...-Faramir hablaba bajito y había tristeza en su voz. Eowyn lo escuchaba a medias mientras miraba al este. Entendía el dolor de Faramir por la muerte de Boromir. El dolor de una pérdida suele ser parecido, da igual de que tipo sea. Eowyn sacudió la cabeza cuando notó que una lágrima corría por su mejilla y prestó más atención a lo que decía Faramir.

-Ahora sé que, cuando Boromir partió de la ciudad hacia Rivendel, su esperanza era poca; su pueblo sufría y él quería evitarlo. Era sabio y noble, pero ¿qué puede hacer la sabiduría contra la desesperación? Ese debió ser su error, un hombre desesperado corre siempre hacia su perdición.- Faramir calló sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Eowyn notaba como el viento movía sus cabellos y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, con las últimas palabras de Faramir ya no intentó impedir el llanto.

-Las mujeres desesperadas también corren a su perdición- se dijo a sí misma y en ese momento vio a una pequeña figura a caballo atravesar la llanura arrasada por la reciente batalla. Distinguió el color de una capa roja y largos cabellos negros al viento; aquella muchacha misteriosa había conseguido escapar de la vigilancia del Mayoral. No le sorprendía mucho, lo había visto en sus ojos un día que se cruzaron en los pasillos de la casa.

Las palabras de Faramir resonaron en su cabeza, -corre hacia su perdición- e instintivamente lo miró. El seguía pensativo y ausente; de repente como respondiendo a una llamada sus miradas se encontraron y, aún sin saberlo, Eowyn dejó de perseguir una sombra.

La muchacha desapareció detrás de una colina.

* * *

Tal vez continue... 


	2. Chapter 2

Otro capítulo, no muy largo, pero me ha costado lo mio. Una está espesa.

Gracias PauMalfoy por tu Review. No sé si saldrá Legolas más veces, pero tén por seguro que si por él fuera, salvaría a la dama de todos los peligros que le esperan.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo dos **

**Isadora**

El viento le silbaba en los oídos y le azotaba la cara; pero, impasible, Isadora mantenía la vista fija en el camino sin verlo. El sol estaba alto, comenzaba a hacer calor, los colores de la llanura infinita le recordaban a los alrededores de su aldea. Los mismos de las fiestas en verano, cuando cansados de bailar se tumbaban al sol en la explanada central de la aldea. Cerró los ojos alejando los dolorosos recuerdos, nada de eso existía ya. Nadie podría devolvérselo.

Mucha gente podría creer que huía del dolor, de la guerra y de las palabras de ánimo que no aflojaban su pena; pero Isadora corría hacia su venganza. El odio la empujaba sin remedio en busca de esa figura, de la imagen del horror que se había grabado en su mente. Acercó más su cuerpo al caballo, espoleándolo. Quería más velocidad, más rápido hasta el fin de la Tierra Media. El animal resoplaba de cansancio, notaba sus músculos del cuello tensarse rítmicamente a cada zancada.

Isadora, alzó la mirada intentando situarse. Tal vez fuera una aldeana simple del reino de Gondor, siempre alejada de la grandeza de la Ciudad Blanca; pero no era tonta y el alcaide del poblado siempre se había interesado en los conocimientos sobre las tierras e historias de Gondor de la gente a la que gobernaba. Recordó al bueno de Föndor, siempre gordo, siempre preocupado por la grandeza del pueblo gondoriano aún a pesar de estar alejados del dominio del Senescal, recordó sus explicaciones sobre los límites del reino. Como una punzada le llegó la imagen de su cráneo destrozado por un mazo, su cuerpo tirado en el centro de la aldea. Espoleó de nuevo al caballo que resopló y se rebeló momentáneamente a la orden, al final doblegó su voluntad a la insistencia de la mujer.

Isadora se concentró de nuevo en la idea de orientarse para evitar perder la cabeza entre los horrores recientes. Hacia el sur, siempre hacia el sur, hacia el hombre de piel oscura que le atormentaba la mente; pero sabía que cruzar el Anduin a nado al comienzo de la primavera resultaría casi imposible. Con los deshielos se aumentaba el caudal del río, ya de por sí bravo, y se hacía innavegable para una barca bien construida. _Tiene que haber un paso_, pensó haciendo memoria y tenía razón. De repente se acordó, tiró de las bridas del caballo frenando su loca carrera.

-Iremos a Pelargir, atravesaremos el Anduin, el Sur de Gondor –Le dijo al caballo como si el animal supiera cómo llamaban los hombres a las tierras –Hasta Umbar.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Muchas veces lo explicado en la teoría coincide a medias con la práctica y a Isadora le tocaba comprobar cuán difícil resulta situarse en una explanada que sólo conoces a través de mapas antiguos. Llevaba tres días cabalgando sin parar, durmiendo sobre el caballo. El animal mantenía el ritmo a pesar del cansancio, sin rebelarse y dejarla plantada. Muy a su pesar, Isadora hizo una mínima parada para situarse. Ni el sol o la luna, tampoco sabía muy bien que momento del día era; se veían. El cielo estaba tapado por una única y enorme nube negra. Tan negra que no dejaba pasar los rayos de sol, tan espesa que marchitaba el ánimo de todo ser viviente. Buscó el origen de la oscuridad sintiendo en su corazón que procedía del este. Miró desesperada a su alrededor, no había manera de encontrar el este. Busco piedras con musgo, pero la humedad en aquella zona del reino no era lo suficientemente alta. Ante ella solo se extendía una llanura plana, tan plana y lisa como la rueda del molino en la que su padre hacía la harina. Estaba tapizada por un manto ligero de hierbas amarillentas, persistentes a pesar de la sequía. De vez en cuanto una flor amarilla con forma de estrella aparecía, la _estrella del agua_; así la había llamado su madre en una de sus salidas a por hierbas para cocinar. Mientras recogían romero, le explicó que, cavando debajo de una de ellas, se podía encontrar agua fresca. Reprimió las lágrimas al recordar a su madre. Se agachó cerca de una y cavó con calma, al parar se había dado cuenta de la sed y del hambre que tenía. El caballo resoplaba exhausto, las patas le temblaban del esfuerzo, detrás de ella intentaba masticar algunas hierbas secas. El agua afloró enseguida y mojó sus manos, estaba fresca, tal y como dijo su madre. Bebió hasta saciarse antes de que el caballo la empujara con el hocico para hacerse con el control del agua recién descubierta.

Se tumbó en la hierba a descansar, seguramente el caballo no se querría mover de allí hasta haber reposado un rato. El silencio del lugar era inquietante, ni un canto de pájaro, cigarras o grillos, ningún zumbido de mosquito fastidioso; tan sólo ese silencio tan intenso que parecía ruidoso. ¿Ruidoso, se incorporó de golpe asustando al caballo. Pero aquel silencio no era normal, había algo que le recordaba a… ¡al agua corriendo por el cauce de un río! Se levantó de prisa y montó al caballo con agilidad sin darle tiempo a quejarse. Corrió al galope hacia el sonido, deseando que no fuera un regato sin cauce definido. Cada vez aumentaba el volumen del ruido, subió una colina, dos y al llegar a la cima de la segunda vio el Gran Río y entendió porque lo llamaban así.

La distancia entre una orilla y otra era tal que la vista casi no alcanzaba a verla, el agua bajaba fiera, clara, ruidosa, a pesar de estar en el tramo menos empinado del cauce. No era difícil imaginar el poderío de las aguas en su nacimiento, allá en la Montañas Nubladas. Isadora se apeó del caballo y se acercó con lentitud a la orilla, el caballo la imitó. Metió una mano en el agua fresca mirando a su alrededor en busca de una zona de aguas calmadas por donde pudiera pasar.

El frescor del agua la transportó a las del riachuelo que abastecía al poblado, bajó los ojos con tristeza. Tal vez ahora estuviera tocando esas mismas aguas, que se alejaron de allí aterrorizadas por la masacre. Por enésima vez desde que había recuperado la conciencia juró vengarse, pero ahora su mente estaba libre de apasionamientos. Veía las cosas con frialdad y calma.

Se iba a vengar, eso estaba claro, pero para eso tenía que encontrar al objeto de su ira y sólo tenía un dato, el color de piel del hombre que ordenó matar a sus padres, sus hermanos. El color de piel del hombre que le acarició la mejilla con ternura sádica antes de dejarla en manos de sus guerreros. Aquel hombre negro sólo podía vivir en las tierras desconocidas del Sur.

Dejó que la montura se refrescara las patas antes de volver a subirse a ella. El caballo suspiró y a Isadora le sonó a resignación. Le palmeó el cuello para darle ánimos, se remangó las faldas del hermoso vestido gondoriano, ahora sucio y roto, no quería enredar al caballo con la tela. Espoleó al animal que trotó siguiendo la ribera del río. El ánimo de Isadora se había levantado ligeramente con el descubrimiento del cauce, a pesar de lo lúgubre de su empresa; estar perdida en el páramo sin comida ni bebida la inquietaba mucho.

El cielo parecía acompañar su estado de ánimo, la espesa nube negra vacilaba y algunos rayos de sol se apresuraban a encontrar fisuras por las que colarse. Una brisa fresca movió las crines del caballo, Isadora notó al momento que la opresión de su corazón se aflojaba ligeramente. No sabría hasta tiempo después que el reinado del Señor Oscuro había terminado y comenzaba una era de paz, no honraría hasta mucho más tarde el valor de los pequeños hobbits.

Con el paso de las horas la nube se disipó por completo, dejando ver las estrellas tililantes. Gracias a ellas confirmó que iba por el buen camino y se relajó en la montura, se puso a cantar mientras acariciaba las crines del caballo, evitando que se le cerraran los ojos por el cansancio.

Un extraño silbido la puso alerta, dos segundos antes de que el caballo se encabritara tirándola y cayendo él mismo. Aterrada, Isadora comprendió, por los chillidos del animal, que había sido herido. Se arrastró hacia él para comprobar que la flecha había sido certera, el caballo agonizaba con los ojos desorbitados por el dolor. Temblando sin control palpo la flecha buscando algún indicio que le indicara el tipo de ser que la había lanzado. Miró a su alrededor, desconfiaba del silencio sólo roto por la agonía del caballo. Sacó un abrecartas, robado al Jefe de Curadores allá en las Casas de Curación, de entre sus ropas. Con lágrimas en los ojos comprobó su filo y, movida por el miedo, terminó con la agonía del animal. Ambos se habían cogido cariño en esos días, no podía dejarlo sólo y moribundo allí. Por un momento, creyó ver en los ojos del caballo, la confirmación de que hacía bien.

En el momento en el que el caballo dejó de moverse, Isadora se dio la vuelta, se cubrió con la capa con la intención de hacerse invisible para el enemigo. La noche era oscura salvo por las estrellas, muy buen ojo tendría que tener su atacante para verla entre la maleza.

No se había alejado mucho, cuando oyó pasos pesados, metálicos; los mismos sonidos que describía Toldamir, el juglar, en sus cuentos: el sonido de los orcos. Resoplaban, parecían contentos entre los gruñidos típicos de su lengua. Isadora se agazapó en silencio, deseando que no la olieran. Los orcos pasaron de largo, directos hacia su presa recién caída. Dejaron un rastro pestilente que sorprendió a Isadora, en los cuentos no se describen los olores. Los oyó gruñir más intensamente y comprendió que se iban a comer a su caballo. En contra de lo que realmente debía hacer, Isadora furiosa apretó el frágil abrecartas en su mano izquierda y se irguió dispuesta a defender a su aballo contra aquellos carroñeros profanadores de cuerpos. Ahora se daba cuenta del vínculo que tenía con el animal, de lo agradecida que le estaba por haberla llevado hasta allí, hasta el límite del cansancio sin un resoplido de más. Y por encima de su cadáver, esos sucios orcos le tocarían un pelo de su crin.

-¡Malditos! –Les gritó envalentonada, mirándolos desde la cima de un montículo con profundo desprecio – ¡Tocadlo y moriréis!

Los orcos se rieron ante la osadía de la mujer, no se alejaron del cuerpo inerte del animal aún viéndola arrojarse a la muerte segura con un pequeño abrecartas en su mano. La furia la guiaba, el odio por los que la despojaban de sus amigos.

El jefe se adelantó, dispuesto a quitarse de encima a la molesta mujer con un golpe de cimitarra. Pero Isadora, ya no era la campesina. Isadora luchaba por el honor de su amigo y por su vida. La supervivencia le dotaba de habilidades que jamás creyó tener.

Esquivó el primer golpe agachándose a la altura de las rodillas del corpulento orco, como cuando peleaba con sus hermanos por las llanuras de la aldea. Con un gesto certero le cortó el tendón detrás de la rodilla, haciéndolo caer hacía un lado. Nunca había sido mala cortando los cuellos de las gallinas de la tía Epertina. El orco cayó lentamente a los ojos de Isadora que respiraba con fuerza nerviosa, con tan mala suerte –para él- que su arma quedó debajo en una extraña posición y lo ensartó de parte a parte. Isadora se acercó a él para comprobar si estaba muerto con los músculos tensos, preparada para saltar al más mínimo movimiento. Le dio una patada, bajo la atenta mirada del resto de orcos, que bien por no creer del todo lo que veían o bien por creérselo tanto que estaban atemorizados, no defendieron a su jefe. Isadora los miró con suficiencia, envalentonada por su victoria, los retó cuando todos en masa se lanzaron a por ella, después de asimilar la muerte del jefe. Estudió la forma de esquivar a los dos primeros antes de que la alcanzaran y, de pronto, todo se volvió negro.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Continuará... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Aquí va un nuevo capítulo. Espero que sin muchos errores e interesante.**

**Sin más, el capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo tres**

**Esclavos**

Cuando Isadora volvió a la consciencia, lo primero que notó fue la cabeza dolorida. El sol le daba de lleno en la cara y la claridad que atravesaba sus párpados la obligó a cerrar con más fuerza los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba tendido sobre una superficie dura que se movía con el traqueteo característico de los carros. Intentó llevarse la mano a la parte dolorida de la cabeza, un gesto inútil porque estaba maniatada. Movió sus pies, pero el sonido de las cadenas le confirmó que era prisionera de alguien. Sin abrir los ojos, temerosa de enfrentarse a la realidad; escuchó atentamente los ruidos a su alrededor.

Distinguió el sonido metálico de más cadenas a los lados del carro y algunos lejanos. Escuchó a alguien hablar muy rápido en una lengua desconocida pero sin semejanzas con la de los orcos. Ese punto la alivió ligeramente, por lo menos la habían atrapado hombres. Isadora confiaba en su propia raza, inexplicablemente; pues justamente ellos habían destrozado su vida. Todavía con los ojos cerrados oyó el restallar de un látigo, después de una voz poderosa gritando algo que no entendió. Aquello no le gustó y se decidió a comprobar dónde estaba con los ojos abiertos.

El fuerte sol le impidió ver durante unos minutos, intentó erguirse, pero una mano fuerte la tumbó de nuevo sin miramientos. Enfocó la vista hacia el ser que poseía aquella mano y se encontró con una mujer que la miraba con tristeza. Era, físicamente, una gran mujer. Sus espaldas eran anchas, sus brazos fuertes de campesino, sus caderas y sus pechos tenían toda la pinta de pertenecer a una de esas diosas de la fertilidad. La cara era redonda, fuerte, de igual manera que el resto de su cuerpo; piel lechosa, ahora enrojecida, por el sol recubierta de pecas. Y el pelo era rojo fuego, amarrado de cualquier manera con un trozo de cuero. Estaba sucia, cubierta por harapos. Tenía las manos callosas, al igual que ella, atadas; pero aquello no parecía limitar sus movimientos. Isadora fijó su atención en los gestos de la enorme pelirroja, mojaba un trapo sucio en un cubo con agua que colgaba en uno de los laterales del carro. Lo empapó varias veces hasta que quedó convencida y, entonces, lo acercó a los labios de Isadora.

-Bebe -Le dijo en la Lengua Común con voz grave y un acento extraño. Isadora se mojó los labios tímidamente, pero la sed consiguió que, al final, chupara con avidez el trapo. La mujer esbozó una triste sonrisa. Sus ojos variaban entre la inexpresividad total y la tristeza; aunque, como Isadora pudo comprobar más tarde, de vez en cuando brillaban con fiereza cuando parecía pensativa.

-Gracias -Susurró después de tragar el agua. Quiso decir algo más, pero la mujer se sumió en sus pensamientos y no se atrevió a molestarla. Sentía un intenso dolor de cabeza que le embotaba los pensamientos. Buscó rendijas entre la madera del carro buscando una explicación a su situación, pero ninguna era lo suficientemente amplia.

Quiso incorporarse de nuevo. Ahora nada se lo impidió, la mujer pelirroja la miró con preocupación unos segundos para luego volver a fijar la vista en el infinito. A su alrededor, Isadora vio docenas de personas atadas de pies y manos, que caminaban penosamente dando pasos tan largos como les permitían las cadenas. Hombres a caballo embozados parecía ser los jefes de la expedición y no parecían tener piedad con el cansancio de los hombre a su cargo. Los látigos se dejaban sentir de vez en cuando e Isadora notó el sabor amargo de la bilis en la boca al ver el espectáculo. El miedo la invadió al comprender la situación: estaba entre mercaderes de esclavos. Ella misma era una esclava.

-Ahora que habéis comprobado vuestra situación, volved a descansar -Una voz habló a su espalda. Isadora dirigió su mirada al origen, en la esquina trasera del carro. Le había sorprendido su tono rudo, la rugosidad con que decía las erres en la Lengua Común. Una enana, con la ropa rasgada y tantos pelos canosos en el mentón como un macho de su raza, le hablaba. Quién sabe cuántos años tendría, nadie podría decirlo. Su mirada era dura, su tono seco y, por las heridas en sus brazos bastante masculinos, no parecía estar allí de buen gusto. Sin embargo, no estaba atada.

-¿Perdón? - Detrás de ella la mujer pelirroja se acomodó en su sitio con un gruñido.

-Sois un objeto delicado, niña. Por vos pagarán más que por el bufón de feria que os habla -le explicó con amargura sin mirarla. Se miró los pies libres de cadenas - Ya veis, ni siquiera se molestan en atarme.

-¿Estáis valorando vuestro honor en función del precio con el que os vendan? -Isadora usó el mismo tono distante de la enana, creando un muro invisible de desconfianza. No pudo reprimir el desagrado que le producía el comentario de la enana. Ella esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

-Es el único honor que me queda -Respondió lacónica. Su mirada se endureció aún más al ver a uno de los hombres embozados a cercarse a la mujer pelirroja. El hombre habló con ella entre susurros señalando con el látigo de vez en cuando a Isadora. La mujerona asentía inexpresiva y le contestaba en la lengua extraña del hombre. De igual modo que vino, el hombre se fue después de mirar apreciativamente a Isadora. Pálida y aterrada, se fijó en los negros ojos del hombre y en su piel oscura. Un alivió la recorrió al comprobar que el color del hombre, si bien oscuro, no se acercaba al negro del hombre que mataría. Y se alivió, porque sabía que todavía no estaba preparada para arrebatarle la vida con frialdad a nadie.

-Morgan… -La pelirroja giró la cabeza hacia la enana, bajo la atenta mirada de Isadora que anotó mentalmente el nombre de la mujer.

-Se ha alegrado de que esté viva -Se adelantó Morgan a la pregunta de la enana

-Ya lo veis, muerta no servís para nada, objeto delicado -Isadora ignoró la ironía de la enana y miró a la pelirroja fijamente.

-¿Donde estamos? -Morgan tardó un rato en responder, como si meditara la pregunta y de paso se perdiera entre recuerdos, a juzgar por el paso de la tristeza de sus ojos.

-Lejos -Contestó con ese acento extraño y no dijo nada más. La enana resopló.

-Morgan no habla mucho -Le explicó. Isadora creyó notar una cierta ternura hacia la mujerona por parte de la enana. Y fuera por la causa que fuera, la desconfianza inicial de la enana hacia Isadora se suavizó -Empecemos desde el principio¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?

-Isadora -Pensó en añadir de donde venía. Pero, teniendo en cuenta que ya podía regresar, decidió olvidar su hogar -¿Y vos?

-Loberia, la enana -Inclinó la cabeza simulando una reverencia -Y ahora responderé a vuestra pregunta: Hemos cruzado el Anduin y, si nuestros cálculos no son erróneos, estamos atravesando Ithilien del Sur. Vamos hacia las Tierras del Sur.

-¿Cruzamos el Anduin¿Por dónde?

-Por Pelargir, claro -Contestó Loberia - Habéis estado mucho tiempo dormida, objeto delicado. Os capturaron cerca de allí.

-Pero¿y mi pueblo¿Dónde están los gondorianos que vigilan el paso?

-Si lo que te cuestionas es la honradez de tu pueblo -Morgan habló por primera vez -No dudes, se opusieron. Quisieron liberarnos, pero eran pocos. Todos están con el nuevo Rey. Y él tardará un tiempo en poner orden en la Tierra Media.

Isadora recordó al hombre que la curó allá en Minas Tirith, aquel al que llamaban Piedra de Elfo.

-La guerra terminó -Susurró con esperanza.

-Sí, Morgan ha escuchado trozos de conversaciones de los hombres oscuros -Los ojos del a pelirroja brillaron de una manera extraña mientras Loberia hablaba -La guerra terminó felizmente, el Rey de los hombres venció al Señor Oscuro. Por eso nuestros captores aceleran el paso, huyendo de la furia de vuestro pueblo; pues ya no habrá oportunidad de capturar objetos delicados como vos en mucho tiempo.

-Huyamos -Susurró con entusiasmo Isadora incorporándose. Loberia y Morgan se miraron antes de soltar una estruendosa carcajada que asustó a los hombres que caminaban a su alrededor. Los látigos resonaron cerca de ellas como advertencia y ambas mujeres dejaron de reír al momento, aún así los ojos les brillaron con furia.

-Sois intrépida, objeto delicado -Sonrió Loberia, acercándose a ella - Vuestra idea es buena. Salvo por el detalle de que estamos rodeadas de estas figuras embozadas y creedme si os digo que no tienen piedad -Isadora echó un vistazo a su alrededor comprobando la verdad de las palabras de Loberia. Hombres, mujeres, ancianos e incluso niños desnutridos de todas las razas caminaban bajo un sol de justicia arrastrando los pies, los labios agrietados por el calor. Todos sucios por el polvo del camino.

-Esos niños deberían ir en el carro

-Esos niños no cuestan lo que vos -Contestó Morgan tajante.

-Ya lo veis, yo no iría en el carro si mis piernas fueran más largas y Morgan seguiría andando a pesar de su pie herido si no fuera porque alguien tenía que cuidaros -Isadora bajó la mirada hacia el pie de Morgan, una gran hoja atada con un cordel tapaba gran parte de su planta hasta el talón. La forma de las hojas le recordó a las plantas que usaba su madre para las heridas, la _agrimonia_; pero por lo que ella sabía aquella planta sólo se encontraba en bosques.

-¿Eres curandera? -Le preguntó a Morgan de repente, deseó que así fuera y poder completar las enseñanzas que su madre dejó a medias. El gesto de dolor de la mujer la sorprendió.

-Era…-Respondió vacilante con los ojos cerrados -… Era campesina. Mi conocimiento de plantas es superficial.

-Y sin embargo tiene una facilidad increíble para los idiomas -Intervino Loberia desviando sutilmente la conversación. Isadora se volvió hacia Loberia sin dejar de extrañarse por el gesto de Morgan, pero la enana se había sumido en sus propios pensamientos dejando a la gondoriana sin las respuestas que necesitaba.

-¿Hacia dónde vamos? -Le preguntó a Morgan de nuevo, necesitaba información. Establecer un esquema en su mente que le permitiera idear una huida. Porque Isadora no pensaba quedarse allí mucho tiempo.

-A los puertos de Umbar -Otra de sus lacónicas respuestas. Mojó de nuevo el trapo en el agua del cubo y esta vez se lo pasó a Loberia. Ella lo rechazó en silencio haciendo gala de la resistencia sobrehumana de los enanos. Morgan bebió un poco del trapo empapado y disimuladamente se lo pasó a un anciano encorvado que caminaba cerca del carro. El hombre la miró agradecido y después de mojarse los labios lo compartió con los más cercanos.

-Hasta Umbar -Repitió Isadora pensativa. Eso la acercaba a su meta, tal vez nunca hubiera podido llegar sola y a caballo. Y eso que su montura resultó ser fuerte hasta el final. En estas condiciones, a pesar de estar atada y poder ser vendida a cualquiera, tenía más opciones de llegar allí. Luego ya pensaría cómo escaparse.

Observando a sus compañeras de viaje, Isadora cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía nada de sus vidas. Y a juzgar por sus caras, no lo sabría preguntando. Ambas llevaban muchas penas consigo y rumiaban en susurros frases sin sentido cuando miraban al vacío. No le preocupó no saber nada de ellas, cómo no le preocupó el hecho de que ellas no le preguntaran. Mejor, no quería explicarle a nadie el cometido que se había impuesto.

-¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?

-Tres semanas, quizá un mes -Comentó Loberia acurrucada de nuevo en la esquina del carro - Vamos a buen paso.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Un día, después de cuatro semanas interminables de viaje a través de páramos semidesérticos, bajo un sol abrasador por el día y noches frías, sin reservas suficientes de agua; el grito ansioso del jefe de los mercaderes la despertó.

-¡Umbar! -Isadora se incorporó con rapidez para ver la ciudad. A su lado Loberia se arrebujaba aún más entre las mantas que le habían dado a Isadora para que no enfermara con el frío nocturno. Desde el principio había sido tratada con deferencia con el fin de que su precio no bajara. La gondoriana debía llegar en perfectas condiciones al mercado de esclavos. Hacían la vista gorda cuando Isadora les daba su comida a los que caminaban detrás del carro o cuando les daba alguna piel con las que le cubrían los mercaderes, pues su única manera de ganarse el respeto era a base de golpes y en ella no estaba permitido descargar el látigo. Alguna vez habían castigado al que aceptaba la comida que Isadora le ofrecía, pero pesaba más su amenaza de tirarse debajo de las ruedas del carro si eso volvía a repetirse. Sin embargo, su ayuda no impidió que alguno de los capturados muriera en el camino.

A Morgan la habían echado del carro poco después de que Isadora despertara. Su pie no estaba del todo curado y las muecas de dolor en su cara a cada paso lo confirmaban. Nada pudo hacer por ella por más que les exigió a los hombres embozados un mejor trato para la mujer. La pelirroja caminaba al lado del carro con una mano sobre el cubo de agua que colgaba allí ofreciendo a cada rato el trapo mojado a sus compañeros.

Ni Loberia, ni Morgan habían resultado ser unas compañeras de viaje muy charlatanas; lo que fue un gran alivio para Isadora. Apreciaba el hecho de no tener que hablar de trivialidades o explicarles el lugar de dónde venía, los recuerdos eran dolorosos todavía.

Durante algunas horas se concentraba en aprender la lengua de los mercaderes de esclavos. Su intención era escaparse nada más llegar a los puertos y le era preciso saber la lengua de aquellos hombres para moverse con facilidad por sus tierras. Con la ayuda de Morgan, en la última semana del viaje Isadora conseguía defenderse en la lengua de estos Haradrim. Por supuesto, ellos no lo sabían.

La ciudad-fortaleza de Umbar apareció ante sus ojos rodeada en su mayor parte por agua. Eso fue lo que atrapó su mirada.

-¿Eso es el mar? -Le preguntó a Loberia que se desperezaba nada entusiasmada por la llegada. Estiró el cuello para ver donde le señalaba Isadora.

-Supongo, nunca vi el mar antes, objeto delicado -Gruñó antes de sentarse y observar con desconfianza los muros de la ciudad a la que se acercaban. No era el mar, aunque se le parecía mucho. Lo que en realidad estaban viendo era un estuario; unos metros más alejado el mar hacía acto de presencia.

Umbar, tal y como pudo ver Isadora, se situaba sobre una bahía protegida de las tormentas. Según los vagos conocimientos de la campesina gondoriana, la ciudad se había construido en aquellos días de dominación de los Numeronéanos como un centro de aprovisionamiento y después se transformó en una fortaleza. Estaba claro que poseer aquel puerto enorme, bien resguardado de las tormentas y punto estratégico de comunicación era un deseo de muchos reyes gondorianos de antaño. Recordaba de las enseñanzas de Föndor, algunos episodios bélicos entre Gondor y Umbar, por la posesión de la ciudad y sus tierras.

Mientras se acercaban a los muros de la ciudad, el punto de inquietud que sentía Isadora se ampliaba hasta convertirse en una sensación de desesperación total al darse cuenta de que escapar de los mercaderes de esclavos ya no sería tan fácil. Durante todo el viaje había ideado mil estrategias sobre cómo escapar. Supuso que atravesarían una ciudad repleta de gente entre la que perderse. Para liberar las piernas de las cadenas, había conseguido un trozo de madera y hurgando en la cerradura consiguió abrirla con un leve chasquido. Isadora pecó de ilusa al elaborar un plan de huida tan burdo como liberarse las piernas y fugarse mezclada entre las gentes de la ciudad.

Notó como Loberia se removía inquieta a su lado al atravesar las puertas de las murallas de la ciudad. Eran sólidas, de madera, aunque Isadora no pudo evitar compararlas con las de Minas Tirith y sentirse orgullosa de las gondorianas.

La ciudad le pareció un inmenso y ruidoso zoco, se encogió anonadada. Todo era color, olores nuevos, todo desconocido y, a pesar de su delicada situación, a Isadora le brillaron los ojos de emoción. Loberia, por el contrario gruñía en su lengua, nada contenta con el espectáculo. Morgan le apretó el hombro a la enana intentando darle ánimos. Isadora estaba demasiado embriagada por la escena como para darse cuenta de que en poco tiempo sería vendida a gente extraña, perdería todos sus derechos y su libertad.

Los mercaderes cerraron filas protegiendo su mercancía, estaban más que acostumbrados a las huidas de los esclavos y algún que otro robo por parte de los ciudadanos más pobres. Isadora se percató de la táctica y se maldijo por ingenua. Inconscientemente se resignó a su destino, o tal vez fue su mente que le obligó a observar, sin perderse ningún detalle, la ciudad y sus gentes. Por las estrechas calles veía mujeres con su cuerpo oculto por telas, sus ojos la miraban fijamente con un halo de misterio que avivó la curiosidad de Isadora. Hombres altos como árboles gritaban sin pudor la mercancía de su puestecillos. Por un momento creyó dos cabezas en un mismo cuerpo, pero cuando enfocó hacia ese lugar, la figura había desaparecido. Y había enanos también. Miró a Loberia de reojo, aquellos hombrecillos no se parecía en nada a ella. Los enanos de Umbar eran hombres reducidos, como niños con la barba de un adulto. La gondoriana no pudo evitar preguntarse quién querría hacer diminutas a las personas. Algunos de ellos llevaban cadenas, Isadora se estremeció.

-Tal vez dentro de poco yo esté igual -Suspiró Loberia, la chica se asustó como si hubiera sido pillada comiendo antes de tiempo el pastel del postre; justamente pensaba lo mismo. Morgan oyó el comentario de la enana y la miró con compasión. No resultaba difícil adivinar los negros pensamientos de las tres mujeres en esos momentos.

De repente el bullicio de la ciudad ya no le pareció tan apasionante a Isadora que bajó la mirada hasta el palito que había en sus manos, esa pequeña puerta hacia la libertad.

-Os puedo quitar las cadenas de los pies -De repente se giró hacia Loberia, su mirada era apasionada -Tal vez vos sí podáis escapar, sois pequeña y os mezclaríais con la gente.

La enana canosa le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida, pero negó el ofrecimiento de inmediato.

-No, objeto delicado -Había tristeza en su voz -Soy pequeña sí, pero también vieja. Nunca fui muy ágil, sólo fuerte y tenaz. No podría escapar de ellos y me matarían -La miró directamente a los ojos -No quiero morir todavía.

-Pero…-Isadora parecía decepcionada -¡Serás libre! Y volverías a tu hogar -Olvidó por un momento aquel trato distante, puramente formal, que habían mantenido durante todo el viaje.

-Gracias Isadora, hija de Gondor eres -Le respondió de igual manera -Pero cuando yo sea libre, tú y todos -Abarcó con el brazo a toda la expedición -También lo seréis -Y con esa promesa volvió a mirar al frente, con la cabeza bien alta. Loberia la enana había aceptado su destino, momentáneamente.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Tardaron muy poco en recorrer el laberinto de callejuelas que era Umbar hasta la zona más cercana a los puertos donde se situaba el mercado más importante de la ciudad. Si bien, todo Umbar era un mercado al aire el trapicheo, el sonido del oro en las bolsas de los nobles y el griterío aumentaban a medida que se acercaba a los puertos. Nadie habló durante el último tramo, Loberia miraba al frente, firmemente decidida a no perder la esperanza. Isadora contagiada por la enana confiaba en su buena suerte para escapar cuanto antes de aquel terrible destino. Por el contrario, Morgan, con la cabeza gacha, caminaba pesarosa Isadora posó su mano sobre la de la enorme pelirroja desesperanzada que protegía el cubo con agua casi vacío, intentando infundarle valor. Morgan la miró a los ojos durante unos segundos con agradecimiento, durante ese tiempo brillaron con fiereza; pero después se apagaron volviendo su inexpresividad habitual. Aquello dejó en Isadora un regusto amargo y la inquietud de notar su voluntad vacilar.

El centro del mercado portuario resultó ser una enorme explanada terrosa, brillante bajo los rayos del sol, repleta de coloridos puestos en los laterales y una estructura de madera en la que los mercaderes exponían y vendían sus productos, ya fueran animales, comida, pieles o esclavos. En ese momento, un hombre de larga barba negra y barriga bien desarrollada pregonaba alzando la voz sobre las demás su mercancía de telas y calderos encima de la tarima.

El jefe de sus captores se alejó del grupo y habló en susurros con un hombre, sentado en una mesa a la entrada del mercado. Después de mucho cuchichear, Isadora vio cómo el hombre sentado apuntaba algo en unos pergaminos que tenía desperdigados sobre la mesa y después de daba un trozo cuadrado de madera. La chica sonrió con ironía, aquellos locos esclavistas tenían un orden en el mercado. El jefe regresó a ellos con una sonrisa de victoria en sus labios, con un gesto los puso a todos en marcha de nuevo hacia un tenderete, unos palos bien fijados al suelo que sujetaban una tela oscura a modo de toldo. La estructura era lo suficientemente amplia para cobijar de los potentes rayos del sol a la mayoría de los esclavos, aun así sin mediar palabra se organizaron de manera que los ancianos y los niños quedaron en el centro, más protegidos. Los jóvenes se mantuvieron en el exterior, serios y orgullosos; algunos de pie retando a sus captores.

Isadora ayudó a bajar del carro a Loberia e imitando a los esclavos más jóvenes se quedó en la zona menos protegida del toldo. Morgan se sentó en el suelo de arena seguida por las otras dos mujeres. Ninguna habló, como el resto de sus compañeros, una isla de silencio pesaroso se formó en ellos contrastada por el griterío de los puestos que los rodeaban.

Uno de los captores pasó entre la mercancía humana dejando cubos con agua y unos trapos, con una orden seca les indicó que se lavaran el cuerpo con ellos. Muchos no lo entendieron y el hombre dirigió su mirada a Morgan. Ella se levantó majestuosa y sin una mirada al mercader, tradujo en varias lenguas la orden en tono duro, pero ni de lejos con el matiz despectivo del hombre.

A ellas también les dejaron un cubo, pero no lo usaron enseguida. El resto empezó a limpiarse lentamente al mismo tiempo que se repartían trozos de pan duros como piedras. Isadora metió la mojó el trapo con cuidado y lo acercó a Morgan de igual manera que la pelirroja hiciera al principio del viaje con ella, agradeciéndole sutilmente sus cuidados. La mujerona lo tomó con delicadeza para pasárselo por las piernas lentamente, el polvo del camino desaparecía con cada pasada, pero no aligeraba el alma angustiada ni el sentimiento de pérdida que flotaba en aquella tienda de campaña improvisada.

Todos se lavaron sin prisa y, al terminar, sus miradas se dirigieron por si solas hacia la tarima de madera en el centro del mercado. Los vendedores pasaron uno detrás de otro, exponiendo su mercancía durante un determinado tiempo. Algunos bajaban realmente satisfechos por las ventas, pero otros sin suerte guardaban sus productos en ánforas o en los carros a la espera de otro día más provechoso.

Hacia media tarde, el jefe, que se había ausentado durante la espera, apareció y les hizo poner de pie en fila. Los colocó por lo que Loberia afirmó era orden de calidad. Isadora, situada en el último puesto, se fijó en el jefe, el hombre siempre embozado durante el camino, se había lavado completamente y había cambiado sus ropas negras raídas y sucias por unos ropajes más cómodos, más elegantes. Delante de ella Loberia y Morgan miraban a su alrededor desconfiadas.

-Todos quietos -Les gritó en Lengua Común al pie de la escalinata de acceso a la tarima -Subiréis uno a uno, no habléis y obedeced en todo.

Las madres se apretaron, asustadas, contra sus hijos sabiendo que no serían lo suficientemente piadosos para mantenerlos juntos. Isadora giró la cabeza hacía otro lado conteniendo las lágrimas impotente.

Uno a uno los esclavos fueron subiendo. Algunos volvieron a bajar con una mezcla de sentimientos entre aliviados y preocupados, muchos sin oportunidad de despedirse se fueron con sus nuevos amos.

Antes de llegar al turno Isadora, un joven umbariano se acercó al jefe de los captores y le susurró algo al oído. La luz del sol empezaba a declinar, debía darse prisa en terminar su venta. Con premura hizo subir a la tarima a Loberia, Morgan e Isadora; por mucho que dijera la enana, ella también era de gran valor. Por una enana del Norte se pagaba bien.

Desde la tarima se veía masa de compradores, la mayoría nobles o personajes importantes. Isadora se quedó atrás intimidada, delante de ella el jefe mostró a Morgan. La mujerona asistía impasible a su propia venta, mirando altanera a la muchedumbre y haciendo caso omiso de la descripción que hacía sobre ella el mercader. Isadora entendía a medias con el estómago revuelto lo que el hombre decía: fuerte, joven, vigorosa, sana… Alguien preguntó por el pie herido de la pelirroja, el marchante le restó importancia con una sonrisa falsa. Al fin después de mucho pujar, Morgan fue vendida a una mujer impecablemente vestida, con un velo que cubría su cabello ribeteado de oro y una capa de terciopelo que cubría su cuerpo. Isadora pudo advertir las joyas que llevaba en sus muñecas, tobillos y cuello.

La siguiente fue Loberia, que mirando al horizonte soportó la humillación de ser recibida entre los compradores con un "oh" de sorpresa. Enseguida la lucha de ofertas por su posesión se hizo violenta y unos guerreros con cimitarras pusieron paz entre la muchedumbre. Al final, un hombre alto bien vestido y de mirada torva la compró bajo las miradas de rencor de sus adversarios más cercanos; los guerreros armados se tensaron dispuestos a parar cualquier posible reyerta.

Isadora fue obligada a situarse en el centro de la tarima, Loberia se despidió de ella con una última mirada de esperanza que pareció decir "volveremos a ser libres", pero ahora la joven gondoriana ya no veía esperanza en su futuro. El jefe de los mercaderes aclaró su garganta y con un deje de emoción presentó ante el público entusiasmado la joya de su mercancía. Isadora comprendió, ahora sí, todo lo que decía y miró al suelo cuando al decir la palabra gondoriana el gentío ahogó un grito de admiración. Algunos aplaudieron, no a Isadora, si no al mercader que había conseguido capturarla.

A pesar del interés que su presencia había causado, la puja no estuvo tan reñida como la de Loberia o Morgan. Los umbarianos -incluso los más poderosos- sabían que ella tenía un precio demasiado alto. De repente, la mujer que había comprado a Morgan paró la subasta. Ella no había intervenido todavía, pero con un gesto los hizo callar a todos y pidió comprobar el estado de la mercancía. Isadora miró aterrorizada a los ojos del mercader que ignorándola aceptó la petición. La elegante mujer, subió los escalones de la tarima calmadamente y al llegar arriba examinó cuidadosamente la cara de Isadora, sus brazos y su pelo. Se detuvo, nada contenta, en la cicatriz que recorría el lateral de la frente de Isadora. Con un chasquido de sus dedos dos guardaespaldas, probablemente esclavos también, se acercaron a Isadora y sin miramientos rasgaron su vestido dejándola desnuda frente al gentío. La joven gondoriana aterrorizada y humillada hasta donde nunca creyó, intentó cubrir su desnudez. Los guardaespaldas se lo impidieron e incluso la hicieron girar sobre sus pies bajo la atenta mirada de su ama que parecía satisfecha. La pálida piel de Isadora pareció ser de su gusto y las finas curvas que delineaban su cuerpo fueron recibidas con entusiasmo entre el público que aplaudió entusiasmado.

La mujer se alejó con el mercader durante unos segundos el tiempo que ofreció la suma más alta ofertada hasta ese momento por Isadora, el jefe de los mercaderes aceptó sin pensarlo. Los guardaespaldas empujaron a Isadora hacia las escalerillas sin dejarle coger algún trozo de su vestido, su nueva dueña le cedió su capa sin un gesto de bienvenida o ternura. _¿Qué esperabas, Isadora, ahora es tu dueña, no tú madre_.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**

* * *

**

**Le pido perdón a Tolkien por destrozar su ciudad de Umbar, yo he intentado informarme; pero tenía una idea en la mente de cómo tenía que ser la ciudad y me he fiado bastante de mi instinto. También le pido perdón por no conseguir saber cuál es la denominación exacta de los ciudadanos de Umbar.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Con la venia del maestro Tolkien y su buen hacer, os dejo un nuevo capítulo de las aventuras y desventuras de una joven gondoriana en las Tierras misteriosas más allá de Gondor. Espero que se ofenda por mis errores e interpretaciones de su maravillos mundo de fantasía.**

**Y después de este homenaje al maestro, me callo.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo cuatro**

**La vida que nunca quiso**

Isadora tocó su mata de pelo negro de nuevo, sedoso y desenredado. Se miró en el espejo que ocupaba la pared más alejada de la puerta de su nueva habitación. Por el gran ventanal protegido con sutiles telas entraban, difusos, los madrugadores rayos de sol. La penumbra de la alcoba no impedía distinguir el reflejo de su cuerpo sobre el espejo. Debajo del ventanal un colchón sobre una tarima en el suelo cubierto por una mosquitera resultó ser su cama. Al otro lado, enfrente de su cama una palangana le servía para lavarse superficialmente. Las paredes tenían tantos colores como la primavera en Ithilien, estaban repletas de flores y frutas, además de escenas campestres y no tan campestres. Se avergonzó por la ropa que llevaba puesta, un tenue vestido blanco sin mangas, transparente. Tapándose con pudor intentó controlar las lágrimas que se le escapaban, de todos los destinos que podía haber tocado como esclava, le había caído en gracia el peor.

Su nueva habitación era una de las muchas que había en la casa donde se alojaba su dueña: un edificio de tres pisos destartalado, situado en el centro de Umbar, en cuya entrada principal resaltaba un farolillo rojo, no hacía falta mucha inteligencia para saber qué significaba aquello.

Rafika Nedjwa, su nueva ama, era la dueña del burdel más caro y prestigioso de Umbar. A pesar de lo destartalado de la fachada del edificio, el negocio iba viento en popa y la importancia de aquel lugar no había de ser tomada a broma. En él, entre sus doncellas y damas experimentadas en el ritual amatorio, se cerraban importantes tratos entre los señores de las diferentes tribus del Este, del Sur y más allá del cinturón de Arda. Allí los jóvenes pudientes al borde de la madurez eran mandados por sus padres y madres para aprender de las mujeres de la Dama Nedjwa.

Todo esto le fue explicado por una vieja prostituta desdentada fuera ya del oficio que ahora enseñaba a las recién llegadas sus deberes. _El negocio de la Señora Nedjwa no había llegado a donde estaba por casualidad_, le explicó la anciana, _su importancia se debe a la calidad de las chicas, a sus enseñanzas y a la exigencia con la que se elige al cliente_. Isadora comprobó enseguida que en la casa no sólo vivían mujeres, si no que en el bajo varios guerreros bien armados y con curiosos pañales vigilaban su bienestar e impedían posibles fugas de alguna chica rebelde.

La joven gondoriana se sentó en su cama, con las piernas recogidas sobre el pecho, hecha un ovillo. Llevaba una noche de insomnio allí, sin poderse hacer a la idea de que de un momento a otro algún hombre lo suficientemente rico aparecería exigiendo pasar unas horas con ella. Su orgullo, su dignidad le impedía aceptar su situación; pero un esclavo no tenía ni una cosa, ni otra. Evitó pensar en su familia y en lo que dirían de sus actuales circunstancias, no le ayudaba en nada.

Desde el mismo momento en el que pisó el suelo de aquel burdel y vio el nombre del lugar en el letrero de la fachada, supo que nunca volvería a ser la misma. Parecía que hacía años, y no una noche, desde que, desnuda bajo la capa de terciopelo, entró en el edificio. Saludada con respeto por los hombres que guardaban la puerta, Rafika Nedjwa la guió, inexpresiva, hacia una pequeña habitación con una mesa y una silla. Su despacho. Con elegancia su nueva ama se sentó y la miró directamente a los ojos. A Isadora le pareció que tenía la intención de hablar, pero vaciló un poco. Al final, con un profundo suspiro se decidió a hablar.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -Le preguntó con sequedad, mientras abría un libro lleno de nombres y edades, el registro de chicas del burdel.

-Isadora -Respondió tristemente. Un segundo después se mordió el labio preocupada, pensando si debería haberla llamado "señora".

-¿Nada más? -Rafika dejó de escribir el nombre para escrutar sus gestos, no pareció importarle no ser tratada con más respeto. Isadora meditó su respuesta.

-Si, señora -La gondoriana acumuló toda su energía, reunió los pedazos del alma rota por la humillación de ser una esclava y miró a los ojos de su dueña con entereza -Entre mi pueblo tendría un apellido y un origen. Los esclavos no pertenecen más que a sus amos -El tono de Isadora no subió, ni resultó fuera de lugar; sin embargo, algo en su mirada mostraba la rebeldía que llevaba oculta esa frase. La Señora Rafika sonrió burlona.

-No seas ilusa -Anotó la fecha de llegada después de mirar un calendario lunar que había a un lado de la mesa -Muchas chicas como tú han pasado por este despacho creyendo que con una frase desafiante me iban a poner en mi lugar -Nedjwa se levantó y se acercó a ella con calma. Isadora tensó el cuerpo y no ocultó su desconfianza -Tampoco creas que vivir en un burdel es el peor de los casos en el que podrías estar.

La chica no pudo evitar mostrar su incredulidad ante la confesión de su dueña, a pesar de querer evitar toda muestra de curiosidad.

-Querida gondoriana, ambas nos hacemos un favor al estar juntas. Las tres bolsas de oro que he tenido que pagar por ti resultarán rentables para mi negocio y, a cambio, tú comerás bien, te vestirás bien y te tratarán bien.

-¿Y tener que perder mi honor para fornicar con desconocidos, posiblemente desagradables, es una buena salida? -Explotó Isadora. Su carácter nunca había sido puesto a prueba de esta manera, ahora se daba cuenta de que no era tan calmada y fría como creía. La mirada de Rafika la hizo callar antes de que siguiera gritando.

-Esto no es un prostíbulo para pobres -La dama se alejó de ella mostrando a medias lo ofendida que estaba Isadora pudo comprobar como la mujer controlaba todos sus sentimientos, mostrando sólo lo que le interesaba -Aquí se le ofrece al cliente descanso, belleza y una conversación interesante. Mejor de lo que las esposas les pueden dar en sus casas -Isadora torció el gesto ante el comentario.

-No me interpretes mal. Ellas jamás tendrán la libertad que se nos ofrece para leer, estudiar y tratar con los hombres de tú a tú -Se paró a mirar a través del enrejado de madera que cerraba la ventana -Aquí, nosotras somos las dueñas, las expertas.

Isadora, de pie en medio de la habitación, sopesó las palabras de su dueña. Al alzar la cabeza se encontró con la mirada de Rafika que parecía ansiosa por hacerle entender su punto de vista, pero ella ya tenía su opinión y no se parecía la de la dueña del burdel. Permaneció en un silencio prudente, no era necesario enfrentarse a su ama. No desde el principio, al menos.

-Bien, -Rafika dio por terminada la charla al ver que su nueva adquisición no parecía querer pronunciarse -no es tarde todavía -Dio dos palmadas y de detrás de un biombo apareció una anciana canosa y encorvada -Meikoina, te mostrará tus habitaciones y te explicará los básico de la casa -Se giró hacía la vieja Meikoina, autoritaria -Bañadla y no la molestéis esta noche. Mañana al despertar empezará su entrenamiento.

-Sí, mi señora -Con una reverencia la anciana se encaminó hacia la puerta, esperando ser seguida por Isadora. La chica miró a Rafika sin moverse, apeló, un último intento, a su bondad sin palabras; pero no esta no pareció hacerle caso y con una sonrisa sardónica le indicó que se marchara.

Siguió, sin ganas, a Meikoina a través de los pasillos siendo observada sin disimulo por las chicas habitantes de la casa. De una de las habitaciones salió la cabellera roja de Morgan, que intentó infundarle ánimo con una sonrisa sincera. Isadora le contestó con una triste mirada.

La vieja prostituta se paró frente a una de las telas coloridas que hacían de puertas para las habitaciones en el piso más alto de la casa, se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar primero.

-Esta será tu habitación -Le explicó una vez dentro -Estás en el tercer piso, cerca de la habitación de la señora. Cada piso tiene su sala de baños, en este está al final del pasillo a la izquierda, te llevaré allí para que te bañen.

-Me puedo bañar sola -Murmuró avergonzada ante la idea de que otras manos, diferentes de las suyas, la tocaran. Meikoina chasqueó la lengua contrariada.

-Son órdenes de la señora -Repuso lacónica, y la dejó pasar de nuevo a la Sala de los Baños. Le arrancó de las manos la capa y con delicadeza la metió en una tina de porcelana tan grande que le permitía tumbarse extendida totalmente. Enseguida aparecieron cinco mujeres, unas desconocidas y otras cuya cara le sonaba de su visita por los pasillos de la casa. La enjabonaron, la aclararon y la perfumaron para después dejarla en su habitación vestida con la túnica que ahora llevaba puesta. Fue incapaz de pegar ojo en toda la noche, angustiada como estaba por la situación.

La cabeza de Meikoina apareció de entre las telas que cerraban la entrada a al dormitorio sobresaltando a una Isadora inmersa en sus recuerdos recientes.

-¿Estás despierta ya? -El resto del cuerpo de la anciana atravesó las cortinas siguiendo a la cabeza y se situó delante de Isadora ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse -Empezaremos el entrenamiento.

-Entrenarme para qué -Gruñó la chica intentando ocultar su curiosidad, para ella prostituirse no tenía mucho misterio. Al menos eso le parecía siendo una simple campesina. Meikoina la miró sin comprender.

-Para ser una gran dama de compañía -Contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Con un chasquido de sus dedos otra mujer más joven, pero no mucho más, entró en la estancia y le puso sobre los hombros una capa sencilla -En primer lugar, la señora desea hablar contigo.

Isadora no dijo nada, pero por su gesto se intuyó que no le interesaba demasiado lo que Rafika le tuviera que decir. Bajaron las tres, Meikoina, la otra mujer e Isadora hasta el despacho de la dueña del burdel que la esperaba vestida elegantemente y repleta de joyas como el día anterior en el mercado de esclavos. Con la luz de la mañana Isadora no pudo evitar pensar que la casa ya no parecía tan destartalada e incluso que era agradable, bien podría pasar por la vivienda de una familia muy numerosa.

-Isadora, querida -Nedjwa recibió con alegría a su chica más valiosa. Había depositado grandes esperanzas en ella, pues nunca en la historia de su negocio había contado con una gondoriana y el poder que ello conllevaba.

-Mi señora -La chica imitó el papel de sirvienta totalmente entregada, sin poder evitar sentir que perdía la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

-No, no, no -Rafika estaba de buen humor. En ese corto espacio de tiempo ya había tenido ofertas de hombres poderosos para pasar una noche con Isadora, pero la alcahueta era una mujer de negocios arriesgada y pretendía subir aún más el precio de la chica, de modo que los rechazó a todos -Yo me trates así. Tú y yo estamos en el mismo negocio, al igual que las demás chicas.

-Vos me habéis comprado. Yo soy vuestra esclava -Insistió Isadora. Rafika bufó descontenta.

-Veo que ayer no quisiste entenderme. Aquí, entre estos muros, todas somos iguales -abarcó con sus brazos la casa -Tienes libertad total para moverte dentro de ella. O para venir a hablar conmigo si lo necesitas -Isadora escuchaba con seriedad a su ama -Eso sí, no puedes salir. No quiero que algo tan valioso se pierda, para eso tenemos a los eunucos -Por prudencia Isadora no quiso preguntar qué significaba aquello, aunque a su mente vino la imagen de los hombres armados grandes como árboles que vigilaban las puertas.

-Eso no es libertad -Musitó.

-No, claro que no -Rafika la había oído -Sigues sin entenderlo. Yo te doy toda la libertad que le puedo dar a una de mis posesiones. Pero he pagado por ti, pero no te considero una esclava.

-No lo entiendo. Habéis pagado por mí, pero no soy vuestra esclava. Dejadme ir, entonces.

-No, me perteneces y harás que este negocio sea conocido en todo el Sur de la Tierra Media.

-Entonces, me estáis usando, y yo no soy un objeto -Gritó Isadora, de nuevo notó que perdía los nervios. Si su madre la viera no conocería a su hija Isadora "la calmada" como la llamaba cuando se quería burlar de ella -Soy una persona, libre. No podéis dejarme en una jaula como si fuera un canario con un bonito cantar para mostrarme a sus amistades.

-Veo que al fin has comprendido. A grandes rasgos -Rafika sonrió contenta -Sin embargo, esta jaula, como la llamas, es un paraíso para una mujer. ¿Sabes leer y escribir? -Isadora asintió intentando aceptar su situación de nuevo, le estaba costando -Benditos los gondorianos, siempre tan elegantes. Hasta enseñan a leer a sus mujeres -Alzó los brazos alabando a los ciudadanos de Gondor, uno de los tirantes de su vestido se bajó mostrando una piel clara, tan clara como la de la propia Isadora que contrastaba con su el color oscuro de su cara. Isadora miró ese trozo de carne hipnotizada hasta que Rafika, presurosa, se lo subió -En esta ciudad las mujeres, esclavas o no, no leen, no escriben, no bailan. Yo les doy todo eso, a cambio de que trabajen para mí.

-No me engañéis con palabrerías. Usáis a esas chicas igual que me utilizareis a mí, sin remordimientos -Isadora alzó el tono de voz de nuevo. Sin ser, la joven, consciente de ello, las mujeres del local escuchaban a través de las paredes -Pero ya que me usareis con o sin mi consentimiento, porque soy vuestra esclava -Remarcó la palabra desafiante. A Rafika le divertía todo aquello y calculaba las posibilidades de usar la personalidad de la chica para sus propios fines -Os daré un dato que tal vez os entusiasme: Soy virgen, vendedme al mejor postor.

-Perfecto -Rafika se relamió ante la confesión, eso abría un nuevo campo financiero ante sus ojos -Sólo buscaba la confirmación. Eres demasiado joven para haber conocido un hombre -Isadora gruñó, deseando abrirle la cabeza con un abrecartas (al final terminará siendo una mortífera asesina a sueldo especialista en abrecartas, menuda obsesión) -Perfecto -Volvió a repetir -Tienes toda la mañana para descubrir los rincones ocultos de la casa y esta tarde pondremos a prueba tus aptitudes. ¿Hay algo en lo que destaques?

-Arar, sembrar, cocer pan, remendar ropa y rebanar cuellos de gallina -Contestó de manera escueta, con un matiz claro de ironía. Rafika arrugó la nariz descontenta -Soy una campesina.

-Tal vez me lleve más tiempo del que creía convertirte en una mujer interesante -Murmuró mirándola apreciativamente durante unos segundos, después le hizo un gesto para que se marchara. Isadora obedeció deseosa de terminar esa conversación que le revolvía las entrañas. En la puerta, Meikoina la esperaba con una sonrisa desdentada que Isadora no supo descifrar.

-¿Qué quieres ver primero¿La Sala de Pintura, la Sala de Baile, la Biblioteca? -Isadora se encogió de hombros, deseaba que la anciana se fuera y la dejara explorar a sus anchas. Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Meikoina le dio unas nociones generales sobre la estructura de la casa y se marchó, después de pedirle mil disculpas, a sus quehaceres cotidianos.

Isadora se quedó sola en el pasillo de la primera planta, sin tener en cuenta las indicaciones de la anciana, echó a andar por el pasillo sin esperar encontrar nada. Llegó a las cocinas, donde esclavos con cadenas en los pies pelaban patatas, hervían agua o amasaban pan. De ellos, alguno era conocido y la saludaron con una sonrisa o un gesto amable. Ella, sintiéndose a gusto allí, pasó toda la mañana ayudándolos en sus diferentes tareas; durante ese tiempo se engañó a sí misma y pudo creer que volvía la aldea, a su infancia, con sus padres.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Al principio de la tarde, Meikoina apareció azorada en las cocinas gritando su nombre a pleno pulmón. No disimiló el alivio que le produjo ver a la muchacha en las cocinas, no tenía ninguna intención de soportar la ira de su señora si la nueva adquisición se escapaba. Ella no era joven, eso estaba claro, y permanecer en un burdel a su edad, cuando ya nada de su cuerpo podía ofrecer a un hombre, podría resultar extraño; pero Rafika Nedjwa, entre muchas otras cosas, no dejaba tiradas a las personas así como así. Su política en el burdel era mantener a las prostitutas ancianas y darles el grado, honorario, de profesoras de las más jóvenes. Además, estas mujeres debían ayudar en los quehaceres de la casa. En el caso de Meikoina, que nunca fue muy hábil en su trabajo; no la hizo profesora, pero tampoco la echó sin miramientos de la casa. Reubicó su posición en la jerarquía del prostíbulo haciéndola en parte la encargada, bajó su total responsabilidad, del libro de cuentas, del acompañamiento de las recién llegadas, del acomodamiento de los clientes, siempre desde la sombra. Nunca es agradable entrar en un burdel dónde una vieja desdentada recibe al hombre. El último encargo, orgullo de la anciana, había sido hacerse cargo personalmente de la joven gondoriana.

El alivio por encontrarla se tornó en verdadero enfado al verla cubierta de pies a cabeza por harina y despeinada, tenía la sonrisa característica de haber sido una niña mala.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Bramó, todos presentes en las cocinas paralizaron sus actividades para mirar a Meikoina. Isadora se levantó con calma y se acercó a donde estaba la anciana sin amilanarse a pesar de la pose amenazante, brazos en jarra, de la mujer.

-Tenía la mañana libre -Meikoina la miró evaluadoramente, sopesando la cantidad de rebeldía que contendría esa chica y el tiempo que tardarían en domarla.

-Sígueme, empezaremos con tu adiestramiento -Ordenó después de un largo suspiro. Echó a andar por los pasillos sin mirar atrás, segura de que la chica la seguiría. La llevó hasta una enorme sala adornada con flores y telas livianas de colores. Había cojines por allí y por aquí sobre el suelo, la luz de la tarde entraba por un ventanal cerrado por una rejilla de madera similar a la del despacho de Rafika. Isadora había comprobado que se disponían en todas las ventanas y supuso que servían para mirar sin ser visto. Por la sala varías chicas morenas de piel oscura, exóticas, rollizas, delgadas como palos, chiquitinas. Todas se giraron para observarla entrar, Isadora se acercó con timidez al centro de la sala, empujada por Meikoina.

-Saleiria, ya la encontré -Se dirigió a una mujer negra sentada de espaldas al ventanal. Isadora la estudió detenidamente, controlando la punzada de odio que le produjo ver el color de piel de la mujer, tan parecido al del hombre que le arruinó la vida y recordándole su misión olvidada por causa de los nuevos acontecimientos. Saleiria asintió con una leve inclinación de cabeza acompañada del tintineo de los pendientes dorados que colgaban de sus orejas. Un velo casi transparente cubría su cabello, pero Isadora intuyó que lo tenía corto y ensortijado. Sus labios eran gruesos y enmarcaron la dentadura blanca, completa y deslumbrante que le ofreció al sonreírle para que se sentara con ellas. Habló, con gran esfuerzo en la Lengua Común, con el fin de incluir en la explicación a Isadora. Tentada estuvo de confesarle que entendía bastante el Haradrim, pero un orgullo insano se instaló en su corazón impidiéndole establecer un trato amable con ninguna de las mujeres de la sala.

Saleiria lentamente les explicó que su especialidad era el canto y la música. Disertó durante mucho rato sobre lo que significa la música para el amor y cualquiera de sus manifestaciones, Isadora bufó imperceptiblemente en total desacuerdo. De lo que cada instrumento puede provocar en los amantes. Así cómo una flauta alegre es capaz de provocar la picardía y el jugueteo en el arte de seducir; la mandora, tocada con sabiduría, es capaz de calmar al compañero ansioso e impulsivo.

Isadora miraba como sus compañeras atendían absortas a la explicación, intentando aceptar la situación en la que se encontraba, sin atender completamente a las explicaciones de la mujer.

-Bien, ahora cada una repetirá la escala que yo haré -Ordenó dando una palmada que sobresaltó a Isadora -Empecemos.

Una por una las chicas pasaron la prueba con mayor o menor éxito hasta que llegó a la joven gondoriana que entonó la escala lo mejor que pudo, es decir, terriblemente mal. Por algo nunca participó en los cánticos de las fiestas de la aldea. Saleiria torció el gesto disgustada por la idea que el as en la manga de su señora no estuviera dotada para cantar.

-Esto es todo, por hoy -Las chicas se levantaron en silencio y abandonaron la sala casi en fila india. Isadora también se levantó para irse, pero la mujer la detuvo posando su mano en el hombro de la chica -Tú quédate.

La joven gondoriana volvió a sentarse mirando atentamente como Saleiria cogía una mandora de una de las esquinas de la sala.

-Que no seas capaz de cantar bien, es problemático -Ella también se sentó -No te lo negaré. Así que probaremos tu capacidad para tocar algún instrumento. La mandora es el más sencillo.

-Es como el laúd en mi tierra -Contestó Isadora, alargando su mano para acariciar las cuerdas. La curiosidad y las ansias por aprender pudieron con su reticencia a participar en nada de lo que le pudieran ofrecer en aquel lugar -Sé tocar el laúd.

Saleiria sonrió volviendo a mostrar su preciosa dentadura, complacida por lo que oía y le cedió la mandora a Isadora.

-Prueba -Isadora cogió el instrumento con cariño, comprobó el estado de las cuerdas con ojo de experta y probó unas notas para escuchar su sonido. Se sintió cómoda con el instrumento y se atrevió tocar una canción alegre muy conocida en su aldea. La melodía se deslizó entre la madera de las columnas, del techo; se escapó por las rejillas de las ventanas y envolvió a sus habitantes endulzándoles la tarde.

Para Isadora, desde aquel momento, la vida que había llevado hasta el día del ataque en la aldea dejó de estar presente hiriendo sus entrañas con la rabia descontrolada y ardiente que la devoraba. Si bien nunca olvidó, en el tiempo que estuvo allí, su meta final ni la causa de su huida de Minas Tirith; en su mente, la calma y la frialdad de las mentes vengativas, empezaron a anidar al tiempo que ella aprendía todo lo que se puede aprender del arte de amar, de la música y la danza. Isadora, en el burdel de Rafika Nedjwa, maduró de la manera más cruel.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Probablemente, a causa del nuevo empleo de Isadora, los próximos capítulos dejen de ser tan castos y puros. Depende de cómo me desenvuelva en esa temática; precisamente por eso lo puse con rating M, para darme libertad.**

**Saluditos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! He regresado con un capítulo del que estoy especialmente orgullosa. A ver que os parece la ida de olla número cinco.**

**Sin más os dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo cinco**

**El debut**

Con una palabra Rafika Nedjwa derrumbó, desde sus cimientos, la vida idílica que había creado en su mente. "_Mañana_", un día para su debut nada más. Isadora, hundida, salió violentamente del despacho sin tener muy claro a dónde ir. Llevaba seis meses en aquella casa aprendiendo con avidez todo lo que le podían enseñar; asumiendo, sin saberlo, la idea original de la dueña del burdel. Se le notaba en los gestos felinos recién adquiridos, en el caminar y, en cierto modo, en la coquetería con la que elegía las ligeras túnicas con que vestirse. Había aprendido a tocar varios instrumentos, a parte de la mandora. Puso especial empeño en la flauta, porque le recordaba a su hermano; porque si bien, no volvió a provocarse dolor con los recuerdos de su familia, aceptó la idea de mantener viva su memoria con simples gestos como aprender a tocar la flauta o elegir las mejores plantas aromáticas para los guisos en las cocinas. Como una madre que malcría a su hija preferida, Rafika la dejaba hacer a su antojo ayudando a mantener esa falsa imagen de vida feliz que Isadora había creado a su alrededor.

Andando acabó en la habitación de Morgan a la que, debido a su fuerza y exotismo, Rafika había destinado al puesto de receptora de clientes. En alguna ocasión había mediado en la pelea entre hombres borrachos hasta que los eunucos llegaron y los echaron. Otras veces curaba las heridas y enfermedades de algunas chicas.

Isadora apartó la colorida manta que hacía las veces de puerta y asomó la cabeza al interior de la habitación meticulosamente ordenada. Morgan no estaba dentro, probablemente habría salido a comprar algunas hierbas para las curas. La enorme pelirroja era la única con la posibilidad de salir, ya que sólo ella conocía las plantas y tenía una extraordinaria capacidad para hablar las múltiples lenguas de la ciudad. La joven gondoriana envidiaba el privilegio de Morgan, por más veces que la mujerona le había explicado que no era agradable andar perseguida por dos eunucos que doblaban su fuerza.

En esos seis meses, Isadora había encontrado en Morgan una amiga. Un alma solidaria entre las envidias que despertaba su alto estatus entre las demás chicas del burdel. Y, juntas, a veces echaban de menos a Loberia, la enana.

La pelirroja seguía sin ser habladora y parecía que había aceptado sin demasiado recelo su nueva actividad. Aún así, sus ojos permanentemente inexpresivos tornaban con mayor frecuencia hacia la tristeza. A pesar de haberse prometido no inmiscuirse en la vida de su amiga, Isadora, cada vez más, sentía la curiosidad por conocer el lugar de origen de aquella mujer tan llena de secretos. Porque Morgan nunca mentía, pero tampoco lo contaba todo.

Desalentada por no encontrar a la pelirroja en su habitación vagabundeó por los pasillos de la casa pensado en aparecer por la Sala de Bailes y liberar su ansiedad danzando. Otra cosa que había aprendido: el baile. En realidad había sido un redescubrimiento, ya sabía bailar las danzas populares de su pueblo, pero existían tantos ritmos exóticos e hipnóticos que muchas veces se preguntaba cómo había podido vivir sin ellos aquella campesina gondoriana. La maestra de baile solía alabar sus ejercicios con ese tono baboso que usan las personas acostumbradas ensalzar, más allá de la verdad, a los personajes importantes. Isadora, aunque nunca fue vanidosa en exceso, se sentía de acuerdo con la maestra en que el baile no se le daba mal.

Encontró la Sala ocupada, así que giró en redondo y volvió a deambular por la casa. Estaba en penumbra para evitar los rayos calurosos del sol que se colaban por las ventanas. El verano en Umbar le recordaba al horno de pan que tenían en el molino en la aldea. El calor era pegajoso y las noches no mejoraban esa sensación de estar siempre sucia. Sintió un par de miradas venenosas en su nuca, probablemente alguna dama de las que allí vivían mostrando su indignación. Isadora no era querida entre sus compañeras de cautiverio por ser la que más dinero reportaría a la casa, eso las dejaba en un segundo plano.

Entre las enseñanzas que se impartían en aquel lugar, existía una especialmente desagradable para Isadora: El Arte del Amor. Ahora pasaba por la habitación dónde se explicaban las posturas, los juegos, la anatomía masculina… Todo aquello le producía un pudor, una vergüenza, que no era capaz de superar. Era la única clase que le recordaba dónde estaba y qué era lo que en un futuro próximo le tocaría hacer. Al día siguiente, sin ir más lejos, le tocaría poner en práctica todo lo que había aprendido en aquella Sala.

Caminó por un largo pasillo de la planta baja mecánicamente, sin ver dónde pisaba entregada a su pena interior, su rabia y sus ganas de huir de aquel lugar. La angustia agarrotaba su mente y sus músculos, consiguiendo hacer de la gondoriana un animal asustado y en tensión dispuesto a atacar para defender su vida. Sin pensarlo llegó a la entrada principal, protegida por una reja, la única estructura de metal de toda la casa. El sol de la tarde entraba a través de los barrotes, anunciando la anhelada libertad. Isadora empujó los barrotes con todas sus fuerzas intentando abrirlos sin conseguirlo. Un enorme candando cerraba la casa a cal y canto. Los zarandeó repetidamente, con angustia, dejando ir libremente las lágrimas de frustración y tristeza. Tampoco esta vez tuvo éxito. Sin control, lloró su pena agarrada a la puerta de metal hasta que una sombra tapó su figura. Unas manos enormes algo callosas la levantaron sosteniéndola por los brazos. Isadora se dejó hacer, totalmente apática, sin prestar atención a la persona que la trasladaba a una pequeña habitación oscura.

Un profundo olor a hombre la envolvió al entrar y consiguió hacer que prestara atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Unos brazos fuertes morenos la mantenían en el aire, evitando que sus pies tocaran el suelo. La sujetaban con suavidad, con dulzura por un momento Isadora creyó haberse equivocado y estar en brazos de Morgan. Sentía el contacto de su delgado brazo contra el torso desnudo del hombre. Alzó la vista, sin poder ocultar su curiosidad, hacia él. Sorprendida descubrió como el Jefe de los Eunucos que vigilaban la casa la posaba con cuidado en un pequeño camastro limpio. Isadora mantuvo la vista fija en los movimientos del hombre mientras se sentaba en una vieja silla agarrando al tiempo un extraño tubo del que salía humo conectado a un recipiente.

-¿Qué es eso? -Como una niña pequeña movida por la curiosidad, Isadora había olvidado su pena al tener algo nuevo ante sus ojos. El hombre la miró muy serio, aunque en sus ojos negros y profundos bailó el esbozo de una sonrisa ante el comportamiento de la chica. Isadora lo observó detenidamente, inspeccionándolo esperando la respuesta. Todo en él era oscuro. Su pelo negro largo hasta los hombros se veía lustroso, bien cuidado y la incitaba a pasar la mano para comprobar la suavidad que aparentaban. El pelo de su pecho ancho también era negro, Isadora se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo al pasar su mirada por allí. Ni muy velludo, ni lampiño; de nuevo esas ganas de perder la mano entre las ondulaciones de su vello. Él habló disipando los pensamientos de Isadora.

-Mi pipa fumar -Su voz era profunda, su acento exótico al intentar hablar en la Lengua Común con ella. A pesar de su intento, quedaba claro que no dominaba el idioma. De todos los acentos que había escuchado en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí, se le antojó este el más interesante y deseó escucharlo eternamente, cerca de su oído. Él volvió a hablar con esfuerzo -Mi trabaja para no huyas.

Ahora su tono se endureció, al igual que sus facciones, e Isadora asintió avergonzada como una niña traviesa que sabe que ha hecho mal, sin tener en cuenta sus propias creencias. Aquel hombre la fascinaba tanto que había perdido el habla, su propia esencia para dejarlo hacer a él y que la transportara a un lugar mejor que en el que estaban. El hombre dudó antes de hablar buscando las palabras correctas. Isadora, recobrando la consciencia un par de segundos se le adelantó y le increpó en Haradrim.

-¿No ves que soy libre¿Qué no puedo estar aquí consumiéndome, vendiendo mi placer a hombres a quienes no quiero? -Notaba sus lágrimas caer por la mejillas de nuevo. Otra vez su recién descubierto carácter le jugaba una mala pasada y, ni más ni menos, le gritaba a un hombre desconocido con la fuerza suficiente para matarla allí mismo -¡Robada, raptada, vendida, humillada y mañana de nuevo vendida al mejor postor!

El eunuco dejó la pipa a un lado y se acercó a ella hasta que se sentó a su lado en el pequeño camastro que se hundió bajo su peso. La minúscula habitación se tornó todavía más pequeña con él a su lado y el ambiente cargado se intensificó consiguiendo que, incluso entre su congoja, Isadora se permitiera olisquear disimuladamente ese olor tan característico, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo se revolucionaba. Allí sentado, pensativo, miró al techo donde una mosquitera amarillenta y enrollada se movía por culpa de una brisa imperceptible.

-Hablas Haradrim -Fue lo único que dijo sin parecer sorprendido o enfadado. Su comentario fue, simplemente, una constatación de hechos. Isadora asintió llorando su desgracia. El hombre no parecía tener intención de consolarla, ni de reprenderla; simplemente estuvo allí en un silencio tranquilo que rompió poco después -Es tu destino.

Isadora levantó la cara de entre sus manos para mirarlo sin poderlo creer. Llevada por la ira se incorporó de un salto para encararlo y gritarle con todo el odio que podía sentir.

-¡Destino¿Qué destino? Todos aquí tenéis el cerebro sorbido con lo del destino. No sé quién eres y ni por qué estás aquí. Si te has conformado con la vida que te toca vivir¡adelante! Pero yo no he nacido para ser esclava, ni puta -Se limpió las lágrimas que caían por su cara con fiereza -Yo me busco mi camino. Tengo una meta en la vida y la cumpliré.

-¿Esa qué hizo que te escaparas de tu casa? -El tono grave del hombre la sorprendió, pero no más que la pregunta en sí.

-Quién te dijo eso -Aún estando ella de pie, el eunuco le sacaba una cabeza. Aquello la hizo sentir pequeña y su determinación anterior vaciló ligeramente.

-Eres la comidilla de la casa, gondoriana -Él se levantó haciendo que Isadora tuviera que alzar la cara si quería mirarlo a los ojos -Tus captores, como los llamas, te atraparon en las llanuras de Gondor, lejos de tu casa. Rodeada de orcos muy enfadados contigo y uno muerto a tus pies -Sin darle tiempo a replicar, el eunuco continuó -No eres una mujer fácil de controlar, tienes carácter, determinación y una oscura meta que cumplir. Y, si el orco muerto hablara, diría que tienes recursos para valerte por ti misma. A pesar de tantas malas virtudes, Rafika apostó por ti para hacer negocio y, de paso, apostó por algunos de los que vivimos aquí para cuidarte, ganándonos así su confianza. El mundo dentro de estas cuatro paredes no es fácil, es oscuro y lleno de víboras, no hagas que perdamos los privilegios que acabamos de conseguir, gondoriana.

El hombre se volvió a sentar en la silla cerca de la pipa a la que dio un par de caladas. Los músculos perlados de sudor se le relajaron visiblemente. Isadora misma, sudaba sin poder afirmar si era por el calor de verano, su enfado o la visión de aquel hombre semidesnudo que sin alzar la voz la había reñido por ser egoísta.

-No puedo creer lo que escucho -Isadora avanzó hasta llegar a la altura del hombre -¡Cómo te llamas!

-Me dicen Rawraq -Le respondió, impasible.

-Bien, Rawraq, tú haz tu trabajo, que yo haré el mío: escaparme -Matizó ante la mirada escéptica del eunuco. Y sin más, se marchó con la cabeza muy alta dejando al hombre recostado sobre la silla con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Qué son los eunucos, Morgan? -Isadora estaba sentada en el camastro de su amiga punteando la mandora poco concentrada. Después de su charla con Rawraq había corrido a refugiarse a la habitación de la pelirroja, perseguida por un enjambre de sentimientos encontrados. La esperó, inmóvil y en silencio, hasta que la mujer llegó cargada con unos sacos repletos de hierbas olorosas.

Morgan dejó de ordenar las plantas y etiquetarlas, como había estado haciendo durante todo el relato de Isadora sobre su encuentro con el eunuco, para escrutar con una profunda mirada a la joven gondoriana. Verla trabajar ejercía sobre Isadora un efecto sedante, sus movimientos eran lentos, precisos evidenciando el saber hacer de la mujer, denotando más conocimiento del que una simple campesina pudiera tener.

-¿Meikoina no te lo explicó? -Contestó con otra pregunta, como solía hacer, volviendo al trabajo, tenía que aprovechar las últimas horas de luz. Sus dedos callosos y ágiles alisaban las hojas lanceoladas del laurel en busca de alguna larva tragona que quisiera terminar con la reserva mientras estaban almacenadas.

-No le pregunté -Isadora se encogió de hombros y punteó una escala sencilla en la mandora.

-¿No te resulta extraño que en un burdel repleto de mujeres vivan también hombres? -Isadora levantó la vista hacia Morgan que la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa pícara. Una de las pocas que la pelirroja se permitía.

-Alguien tiene que vigilar...

-No puedes poner a vigilar a un hombre completo una casa donde las mujeres se pasan la mayoría del tiempo semidesnudas y pretender que lo soporte estoicamente -El tono irónico de Morgan dejaba entrever que, en algún momento de su vida, fue una mujer mucho más alegre y feliz de lo que era ahora. Isadora abrió los ojos al comprender lo que Morgan le decía y la pelirroja esbozó otra pequeña sonrisa dejando que sus ojos brillaran con picardía por un breve segundo.

-Quieres decir que... -Abrió los ojos aún más al afianzar su suposición -Quieres decir...

-...que los eunucos son hombres castrados, sí -Terminó Morgan por ella. Isadora se quedó en silencio pensando.

-Pues -Al final, algo turbada por sus pensamientos, murmuró -Rawraq no tiene pinta de castrado.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Meikoina entró como un remolino en la habitación de Isadora. Retiró sin piedad las mosquiteras que la protegían y la movió con entusiasmo para que despertara. La chica gruñó molesta, no por ser despertada, si no por tener que empezar un día que no quería vivir. De hecho, le había resultado imposible dormir en toda la noche desecha por los nervios y la angustia.

-Venga, Isadora -La apremió la anciana muy contenta -Despierta. El sol está en su cenit. Has de prepararte para tu gran día.

Isadora se incorporó con lentitud pensando que así pasaría el tiempo más lentamente y nunca llegaría el momento en el que estaría sola en la habitación con un hombre desconocido.

-¡Pero mírate! -Meikoina alzó el rostro de Isadora y chaqueó la lengua con desaprobación -Esas ojeras no te favorecen. Tienes que estar radiante.

La joven se dejó guiar sin oponer resistencia hacia la sala de baños donde la esperaban unas cuantas mujeres. Por el camino Meikoina iba enumerando con entusiasmo la cantidad de cosas tenía que hacer y arreglar.

-Tu pelo, lo peinaremos bien brillante. Esa mata de pelo negro luce mucho con unas flores a pesar de que Rafika prefiera las plumas. No queremos que parezcas un pavo. Limaremos la piel de los codos...

-Meikoina -Isadora la interrumpió con voz cansada mientras le quitaban el camisón y la ayudaban a meterse en la tina de agua caliente. Esta vez flotaban los pétalos de colores de flores -No me importa lo que me hagáis, no quiero saberlo.

-No digas eso -Le reprendió la anciana sin borrar su sonrisa desdentada -Está claro que te tocará participar en algún momento.

El tono irónico le dolió tanto a Isadora que no volvió a abrir la boca durante todo el aseo por más que Meikoina le preguntara su opinión. Asistió como un muñeco de trapo a los esfuerzos de las mujeres por hacerla más bella de lo que era.

La bañaron con suavidad restregando su cuerpo con trapos perfumados con jazmín traído de otras tierras. Lavaron sus cabellos desenredándolos cuidadosamente y los peinaron con un moño alto decorado con una pequeña flor blanca que contrastaba con el color negro del pelo. La embadurnaron con una mezcla de aceites afrodisíacos muy estudiada consiguiendo que su piel blanca y suave resultara todavía más apetecible al tacto. Limaron sus uñas acortándolas, a pesar de sus quejas porque sin ellas no podría tocar la mandora. Pulieron la piel rugosa de sus codos y sus rodillas también.

Y cuando creyó que ya no la molestarían más, apareció haciendo crujir los tablones de madera del suelo de su habitación una señora tan gorda como un olifante reclamando su atención. La señora llevaba la cara extrañamente pintada y sus labios de rojo se expandían a los lados de la cara dejando visible su dentadura amarilla intermitente. Algunas de las mujeres que la vestían, se miraron entre si con desagrado al ver a la experta en maquillaje de Umbar. La única mujer casada en toda la ciudad con la libertad de trabajar y salir a la calle sin protección.

-¡Ah, Isadora! -Se acercó a ella y le levantó la cara inspeccionándola detenidamente. Con un gesto de disgusto se dirigió a Meikoina con un susurro bastante audible -Menos mal que me habéis llamado. ¿Está es la belleza gondoriana? -Meikoina bufó molesta -La hija tísica de la segunda mujer de mi esposo tiene mejor cara. En fin, hija mía, te arreglaré.

Isadora le suplicó con la mirada a Meikoina, por primera vez sintiéndose cercana a la anciana. La misma Meikoina observó con terror cómo la señora gorda sacaba una caja de madera repleta de diferentes potingues. Echó a correr escaleras abajo tan rápido como sus viejas piernas le permitieron, cuando la vio sacar un carboncillo negro y acercarlo a las cejas de Isadora.

-¡Ertiole! -La voz autoritaria de Rafika resonó en la habitación haciendo que la mujer se girara con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Meikoina había tardado diez minutos en encontrar a la dueña del burdel, pero ese tiempo había sobrado para que Ertiole liberara su creatividad sobre la cara asustada de Isadora. Rafika ahogó un grito de sorpresa al ver a su nueva adquisición con dos redondeles rosados exageradamente marcados en las mejillas, los labios rojos más grandes que los propios y las cejas pintadas de negro sin ninguna discreción -Mi señora Ertiole, no era esto lo que quería.

El tono de Nedjwa era suave sin recriminaciones, como sólo podía adoptar una experta diplomática. Cogió del brazo a Isadora levantándola del camastro donde estaba sentada cogió un trapo y se lo ofreció para que se limpiara la cara. Ertiole sonrió aparentando un abobamiento que desmentían sus ojos vivos delineados en negro.

-Mi señora Nedjwa -La saludó con una afabilidad que no cuajó entre el resto de las mujeres que estaban en la habitación. Meikoina se acercó a Isadora para ayudarla a quitarse la pintura.

-Es su debut, querida -Le explicó con una sonrisa un tanto forzada -Necesita algo sencillo que la haga parecer la niña que es. Eso es por lo qué han pagado.

Isadora se revolvió, saliendo de su apatía, al oír la frase. Su mirada se cruzó por unos instantes con Rawraq al otro lado de la cortina semiabierta que limitaba su habitación. El eunuco observaba la escena con seriedad. Se giró para preguntar a Meikoina qué hacía él allí, pero no le dio tiempo porque las mujeres se pusieron en movimiento de nuevo arrastrándola a la cama de nuevo obedeciendo a las órdenes de Rafika.

-Sé suave, Ertiole. Nada de colorete -Le advirtió antes de irse y la mujer asintió entre murmullos de desacuerdo. Volvió a acercarse a Isadora.

-Tu ama no sabe de arte, pequeña -La joven volvió a su apatía esperando morir antes del anochecer.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Isadora no comió, no bebió en todo el día y, al atardecer, vestida con una hermosa túnica transparente bordada allí donde no quitaba la visión de sus atributos, la llevaron a un gran salón desconocido para ella. Antes de salir de su habitación, su mirada se posó en el reflejo del espejo, nunca se había visto tan hermosa y tan triste. La taparon con una túnica de un rojo brillante que por lo que sabía despertaba las pasiones de cualquier hombre, por muy cuerdo que fuera. Rafika se sentó junto a ella en los cojines repartidos por la habitación.

-Ha llegado la hora, Isadora. Te explicaré brevemente las normas. Nada de golpes -La miró duramente -Aquí nadie pega a mis chicas. En el caso de que ocurra, El Jefe de los Eunucos, Rawraq, estará detrás de la puerta. Un grito que no sea de placer y aparecerá para poner orden. Sé amable y satisface al señor.

Hizo una pausa esperando alguna pregunta de la chica, pero Isadora no alzó la mirada de sus manos ahora decoradas de negro con extrañas figuras florales.

-La puja la ganó un joven príncipe de la ciudad -Le explicó como si a Isadora le importara -Cómo sabrás en esta ciudad está gobernada por ocho clanes. El jefe de uno de ellos tiene un hijo en edad de hacerse hombre. Mucho me has reportado, así que quiero un buen trabajo.

Rawraq entró en la estancia con discreción y se acercó a Rafika para susurrarle algo oído sin dejar de mirar a Isadora. Ella se sintió incómoda al verse rodeada de nuevo por el olor del eunuco y aliviada cuando abandonó la estancia. Rafika, contenta, dio una palmada.

-Ya está aquí. El príncipe Juarnai -Se levantó al tiempo que aparecía un chico escuálido. Con una mirada de superioridad recorrió la estancia deteniéndose en ambas mujeres. Sin decir nada se sentó seguido de Rafika y una curiosa Isadora que, con disimulo, no perdía detalle de las ricas ropas que vestía el muchacho.

-¡Por fin conozco a la gran Nedjwa! -Exclamó con diversión después de acomodarse entre los cojines, Rafika sonrió con falsa modestia. El príncipe dirigió su mirada altanera a Isadora -Y a una de sus bellas mujeres. Déjame verte la cara.

Isadora alzó el rostro consciente, a su pesar, de que estaba actuando con sensualidad. Rafika aprovechó ese momento para quitar la capa roja de los hombros de la chica, dejándola expuesta las miradas apreciativas del príncipe. Rafika dio un par de palmadas y algunas chicas aparecieron con bandejas llenas de frutas. Otras dejaron una mandora cerca de Isadora. Nedjwa se levantó excusándose por las muchas ocupaciones que tenía y se marchó sin reparar en la mirada asustada de Isadora que se vio en unos segundos a solas con un muchacho no mucho más joven que ella y tanto o más inexperto en lo que vendría.

Sin embargo, él no demostró ningún miedo y con soltura, un tanto aburrido, agarró un racimo de uvas de una bandeja dorada. Para romper el hielo Isadora cogió la mandora deseando que le gustara la música. Agobiada por la situación sólo recordó la misma melodía que tocó seis meses atrás cuando llegó a la casa y, sin quererlo, despertó la curiosidad el príncipe.

-¿Sabes bailar? -Le preguntó al terminar. Isadora asintió tímidamente -Baila para mí

Isadora se levantó con torpeza, torturada por la idea de bailar tan ligera de ropa y sin música delante de él. Una jovencita rubia apareció en la sala y se sentó en una de las esquinas más alejadas con un yembé. Dirigió el ritmo de los pasos de Isadora durante el baile. Por un momento la chica se dejó llevar por los movimientos danzando con sensualidad, más para sí misma que para el príncipe. Sus brazos se movían en el aire con soltura, la gracia felina que había adquirido en esos seis meses se dejó notar y con cada giro el olor a jazmín de su cuerpo se difundía por la habitación. El efecto fue que el chico, alucinado por la bella gondoriana, sintió su deseo despertar y, criado en el capricho, se abalanzó sin esperar sobre la presa que quería poseer en el momento. Ambos cayeron al suelo, él sobre Isadora, sofocados. La muchacha rubia dejó su puesto con disimulo al advertir lo que se avecinaba. La gondoriana respiraba rápidamente por el ejercicio y el príncipe estaba totalmente descontrolado por la pasión.

Sin más preliminares le levantó la túnica transparente hasta la cintura y se acomodó entre sus piernas excitado apartando su propia ropa. Isadora asustada reaccionó defendiéndose, pero su situación y el terror que la dominaba, la paralizaron. El príncipe Juarnai alzó sus manos por encima de la cabeza inmovilizándola todavía más y la penetró sin ninguna suavidad. Isadora no gritó aún a pesar del todo el dolor que sintió, temiéndose que Rawraq entrara entendiendo lo que no era. Se mordió el labio, frunció el ceño al recordar el olor de Rawraq y se sorprendió de que, en esos momentos, se acordara del eunuco.

El príncipe gemía encima de ella con cada torpe movimiento, Isadora decidió poner en práctica los conocimientos recién adquiridos y se movió debajo del chico, deseando que terminara pronto y la dejara en paz. Juarnai gimió con más intensidad, jadeó con los ojos cerrados. Un par de minutos más tarde terminó con un gruñido sordo y se desplomó a su lado completamente satisfecho.

Isadora reprimió las lágrimas mientras se bajaba la túnica manchada de sangre y tomaba de nuevo la mandora entre sus manos, para tocar algo que alejara su pena hasta que aquel individuo se marchara. El odio que sentía por él le daban ganas de vomitar, por nada del mundo le dejaría volver a tocarla.

De repente el príncipe volvió a incorporarse y de un manotazo le quitó la mandora de las manos a Isadora cortando de raíz la lenta canción que estaba tocando.

-De rodillas -Le ordenó secamente, de nuevo completamente excitado. Isadora lo miró con lentitud descubriendo a un niño malcriado que abusaba de su poder. Su carácter salió de nuevo a flote y lo retó sin ninguna vergüenza. Ella había hecho su parte, su trabajo había terminado. El príncipe notó el cambio de actitud -¡Tú, de rodillas!

Isadora se mantuvo quieta sin bajar la mirada, en sus ojos brillaba la astucia de quién tiene un as en la manga.

-Te voy a enseñar a obedecer, puta -Y de una bofetada la tumbó entre los cojines. El golpe, más fuerte de lo que había previsto, la hizo gritar de dolor. Dos segundos más tarde, Rawraq aparecía en la estancia y la sacaba en brazos de allí, sin decir una palabra, dejando al príncipe Juarnai solo en la Sala observando la cara de triunfo que le dedicó Isadora.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Isadora sentía arder la mejilla allí mientras Morgan le aplicaba un ungüento fétido bajo la atenta mirada de Rawraq. Con el tiempo, la chica llegaría a conocer más profundamente al eunuco, y sería capaz de distinguir en su rostro impasible las pequeñas arrugas que manifestaban su preocupación. Sin embargo, ahora Isadorano sólo no intentaba entender al hombre si no que deseaba quedarse sola y llorar hasta dormirse. Olvidar la tarde, limpiarse y quitarse la túnica manchada de sangre. Su sangre, su virginidad perdida con un crío violento y malcriado. Sollozó disimuladamente, no quería la compasión de nadie; ni siquiera de Morgan. Mucho menos del hombre apoyado en el dintel de la puerta del despacho de Rafika. Morgan oyó el sollozo y disimuladamente, sin herir el orgullo de su amiga, le pasó una mano por la mejilla sana, insuflándole valor.

En otro lugar de la casa Rafika hablaba con el Príncipe y con los esclavos que lo habían llevado hasta allí. Hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por dominar su monumental enfado con el niño malcriado al que había acorralado en la Sala después de ver el incipiente moratón en la cara de su preferida.

-Te quitaré esa túnica manchada -El tono suave de Morgan no evitó que Isadora se estremeciera al sentir que la pelirroja levantaba la tela. Miró a Rawraq, sin saber por qué. El eunuco ahora le daba la espalda. Había dejado su puesto de mero observador para acercarse a la palangana que tenía Rafika en uno de los laterales de su despacho, la llenó de agua y empapó un trapo. Se dio la vuelta justo en el momento en que Isadora estaba completamente desnuda. La gondoriana, con sorpresa, comprobó cómo giraba la cabeza evitando recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada.

-Gracias, Rawraq -La familiaridad con la que Morgan trató al eunuco molestó a Isadora. Le acercó la palangana a la pelirroja alejándose luego para volver a su posición de observador, pero Morgan lo frenó agarrándolo del brazo -Ayúdame, por favor.

El eunuco no pudo negarse, y arrodillándose al lado de Isadora, cogió otro trapo lo empapó con suavidad en el agua de la palangana y lo pasó con suavidad por sus piernas desnudas. En contra de su voluntad la piel de la chica se erizó. Ella cerró los ojos deseando que la causa fuera el agua fría del trapo y no la mirada de Rawraq sobre su piel. De nuevo el olor del hombre la rodeó, está vez se concentró en analizarlo olvidando que Morgan estaba presenta valorando las reacciones tanto de su amiga como las del jefe de los eunucos. Él fruncía el ceño, infinitamente más serio de lo que nunca lo había visto la pelirroja, además notó un leve temblor en la mano limpiaba a la chica.

Morgan, astutamente, se limitó a quitar el maquillaje de la cara de la chica sin inmiscuirse en aquella tensa escena. Dejó que Rawraq, cada vez más concentrado, terminara con las piernas y pasara el trapo húmedo por el vientre delineando suavemente la cintura de Isadora hasta sus pechos. El vello fino del cuerpo de la chica se erizaba al contacto e, imperceptiblemente su respiración se aceleró.

Isadora se dejó hacer totalmente entregada hasta que no notó el trapo en su cuerpo, entonces abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada burlona de Morgan. La mujer tardó dos segundos en recomponer su inexpresividad, pero a Isadora no se le olvidó esa mirada. Rawraq mojaba la tela en el agua de la palangana de nuevo para ofrecérsela después a Morgan.

-Hasta aquí te puedo ayudar -Dijo lacónico y cuando se iba a levantar entró Meikoina con premura. Se quedó paralizada al ver a Rawraq tan cerca de la desnuda Isadora, pero no dijo nada, solamente lo miró valorando la situación. El eunuco se despidió con un gesto de la cabeza dejando solas a las tres mujeres en el despacho.

Terminaron de limpiarle los restos de sangre entre los muslos -trabajo que Rawraq había evitado- y una vez vestida con ropa limpia entró Rafika colorada de rabia.

-¡Malditos príncipes malcriados! -Gruñó -¡Idos! Quiero hablar con Isadora a solas

Meikoina y Morgan se marcharon obedientes. Nedjwa observó a Isadora durante un rato, la chica mantuvo la dignidad ese tiempo previendo una buena regañina por su actuación.

-¿Tanto daño te hizo? -La pregunta sorprendió a Isadora que sólo asintió -Le próxima vez no toques en la mandora algo que vuelva a excitar al hombre.

Rafika se sentó en su mesa y abrió la libreta de cuentas, la misma de la que Meikoina era la encargada.

-A pesar de todo -Sacó un pluma y la mojó en tinta -Hemos hecho un buen negocio -Escribió con calma y una bonita caligrafía algo en el cuaderno -Has hecho tu trabajo y le has demostrado al niñato que aquí no se hace su voluntad.

-¿Volverá? -Fue lo único que pudo decir Isadora, asustada por las represalias que el príncipe pudiera tomar contra ella.

-¡Por supuesto! -Exclamó contenta - Resulta que tu rebeldía le resultó excitante. Claro que volverá, pero la próxima vez se lo pensará dos veces antes de tocarte.

Aquello no la alivió e Isadora bajó la cabeza angustiada con renovados deseos por escapar de aquel horrible lugar.

-Mientras no se te cure ese horrible moratón, no trabajarás -Continuó Rafika haciendo cuentas -Tu precio baja y así crearemos expectativas entre los hombres de Umbar. Y sobretodo estaremos atentas a lo que el Príncipe Juarnai comenta de tus aptitudes. Puedes marcharte a dormir.

Rafika volvió a sus quehaceres sin prestarle más atención a Isadora que entristecida, dolorida y humillada abandonó el despacho. Afuera la esperaban Meikoina y Rawraq, la acompañaron hasta su habitación asegurándose de que se tomaba la tila tranquilizante que Morgan había preparado. La vieja desdentada, una vez se hubo ido Rawraq, se sentó en uno de los cojines de la habitación de Isadora observando la respiración acompasada de su protegida ahora dormida. Meditaba el comportamiento del eunuco con Isadora y había algo que no encajaba en la astuta mente de la anciana.

Por otro lado, Rawraq, el Eunuco, se sentó en la silla junto a la cachimba nada más llegar a su habitación. Y así, entre caladas intermitentes, rememoró una y otra vez la blanca piel erizada de Isadora al contacto con el trapo húmedo hasta que salió el sol.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Y ya está. De nuevo le pido perdón al maestro Tolkien, ahora si que ya la historia pierde toda la relación con la Tierra Media conocida.**

**No sé que impresión habrá causado el nuevo personaje. Me resulta muy sensual que un hombre castrado pueda provocar, hum, sensaciones poco castas. Mi imaginación vuela a veces, pero que quede claro que todo tendrá su explicación.**

**Un saludo, queridos lectores.**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! Regreso con la historia, auque no creo que quede alguien que recuerde que existía. No importa, mi cabezonería es mayor. Esta historia tiene un final y algún día estará escrito.**

**Gracias al maestro Tolkien por su mundo tomado como escenario. **

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo seis**

La fama de Isadora creció como la espuma de _Saponaria _entre los hombres de Umbar y sus esposas. A través del lacónico Rawraq, Rafika tenía conocimiento de los comentarios en la ciudad llana sobre su más preciada chica y se relamía orgullosa de su buen hacer en los negocios. No en vano la había comprado. No sólo era una gondoriana, si no que era una mujer más inteligente de lo que aparentaba y ese carácter suyo, tan imprevisible resultó mejor que una de esas Rohirrim mojigatas. Con la información del Jefe de los Eunucos y sus propias averiguaciones entre la nobleza que frecuentaba, comprendió que, con un par de empujones, más Isadora se convertiría en una leyenda. De momento, los favores del Príncipe Juarnai ya los tenía ganados. Aquel muchacho mimado en exceso, vago y pendenciero, decidió que no había otra forma mejor que pasar las tardes de verano en el burdel en compañía de las chicas de Rafika y con la presencia activa o pasiva de la "bella gondoriana" como la había bautizado.

Isadora asistía a todas las fiestas de su protector sin inmutarse, seria, recogida en si misma, pero sin resultar desagradable. El ama había ordenado que se tapara la cara y el ennegrecido moratón para evitar habladurías. Ni Rafika, ni el príncipe volvieron a comentar el incidente e Isadora los imitó, consciente de que un paso en falso le haría perder sus nuevos privilegios.

La gondoriana estaba tranquila, hasta cierto punto, ya que Rafika aprovechando la ocasión, había decidido subir aún más su precio y rechazar, con amabilidad, cualquier proposición para pasar una noche con ella. Aquella decisión acrecentó aún más el misterio que producía su persona, consiguiendo encumbrar a la pobre campesina al puesto de princesa gondoriana raptada y Rafika inflaba el pecho aún más calculando mentalmente que dentro de un mes, cuando el moratón en la cara de Isadora desapareciera y pudiera volver al trabajo, las ofertas no entrarían en una saca.

Nadie conocía los pensamientos de la chica, ni siquiera Morgan. La enorme pelirroja observaba pensativa y vigilaba con discreción los movimientos de Isadora cada vez más introvertida, seria y ausente del mundo. Su preocupación por la gondoriana era verdadera, desde el día que despertó en aquel carromato en medio del desierto gondoriano le cogió un especial cariño y, aunque sus propios problemas acaparaban su atención, Isadora tenía su rinconcito en el corazón al lado de Loberia de la que no tenía noticias a pesar de haber preguntado por ella en cada una de las salidas al mercado en busca de hierbas.

Isadora salió de su habitación después de ajustarse el velo por encima de la nariz cuidándose de que no se viera el cardenal en su mejilla. Esa marca, un recuerdo continuo de dónde estaba y cuál era su oficio, le impedía llevar una vida, si no normal, más o menos tranquila. Resultaba doloroso saberse expuesta en cualquier momento a los deseos de otra persona sin poder elegir, sin ser libre.

Detrás de la cortina, como siempre, esperaba Rawraq, serio, imperturbable y con esa mirada profunda que conseguía hacer estremecer a Isadora. Desde el incidente de su debut, Rafika había decidido que la vigilancia de la gondoriana ya no estaría en la sombra y Rawraq la perseguía día y noche por toda la casa. La esperaba pacientemente detrás de las cortinas de cada habitación, discreto, pero dejando bien claro que si algo le pasaba a Isadora, él se encargaría de ajustar las cuentas.

La joven gondoriana echó a andar hacia la Sala de Bailes después de saludar al Jefe de los Eunucos sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Entre ellos flotaba una tensión sutil, silenciosa y agobiante, consiguiendo que el trato no fuera fluido. Ninguno lo comentó, pero la tensión había aparecido en el momento en que Rawraq había limpiado sus heridas después su estreno con el príncipe.

Nada dijeron durante todo el camino. Isadora lo miró a los ojos silenciosamente un segundo antes de apartar la cortina y entrar muy erguida en la Sala de Bailes. Rawraq se quedó allí inmóvil esperando, parecía una estatua de yeso en medio del pasillo de madera. Un acorde de mandora sonó, afinando el instrumento, desde el otro lado de la tela y inconscientemente, Rawraq cerró los ojos adelantándose al deleite. Nada lo relajaba más que escuchar a Isadora tocar y nada deseaba más que verla bailar para comprobar si era tan buena como decían. Pero él era un Eunuco, un esclavo y las artes de la gondoriana no estaban destinadas a él, de modo que se contentaba con escucharla a través del sonido amortiguado por la gruesa cortina que servía de barrera.

Isadora tocó su música muy concentrada, poniendo toda su pasión. Era una rebeldía, la música era su enfrentamiento contra aquella situación en la que se encontraba. Interpretaba canciones de su gente, canciones de hombre libres de Gondor. Nunca había admirado tanto a su pueblo como en aquellos días. Nunca había creído que las vanas canciones populares que su madre le cantaba mientras molían el trigo encerraran mensajes de libertad y esperanza. Sólo ahora, cuando las necesitaba, se daba cuenta de lo que valían. Se regocijaba secretamente de su desobediencia y se burlaba para sí de la ignorancia de aquellos que la miraban embelesados.

-Maravilloso, cada día tocáis con más pasión -El príncipe Juarnai se acercó a ella para ayudarla a levantar y acompañarla hasta los almohadones donde estaban sentado él y unos compañeros. Varias chicas subieron al pequeño escenario a bailar para todo aquel que no quisiera mantener una conversación. Las fiestas que daba el príncipe de la Octava Casa estaban cada vez más concurridas y eran más opulentas -Os pediría un baile, pero tal vez estéis cansada.

-Cansada no, mi señor, -Isadora había aprendido muy bien la manera de ser respetuosa, tanto que ya no necesitaba aguantar las ganas de vomitar al tratar con él -pero deberíamos dejar que las demás chicas se luzcan también.

-Añadid una virtud más a la "Bella gondoriana" -Rió el Príncipe coreado por el resto de acompañantes -La modestia -Isadora bajó la cabeza y disimuló una sonrisa. Eso también estaba recién aprendido, reírle las gracias al príncipe Juarnai era superior a sus fuerzas, pero un día descubrió que el muchacho estaba tan cansado de ser adulado que apreciaba más una simple sonrisa que una carcajada exagerada.

-Y decidme, Isadora -Un hombre cetrino, un general de las fuerzas marítimas según tenía entendido, se inclinó hacia ella tal vez esperando ver algo más que su velo. Isadora mantuvo la mirada fija en sus ojos marcando el límite de su estancia allí: ver lo que se puede ver y no tocar. No se permitía más, el hombre entendió y se irguió de nuevo entre sus cojines -¿Cómo es Minas Tirith?

Isadora sonrió melancólica. Se había inventado tantas veces cómo era aquella ciudad, que se había creído su propia mentira y ahora echaba de menos una ciudad en la que había estado una semana inconsciente y de la que había huido sintiéndose encerrada.

-Hermosa, mi señor -Su lacónica contestación no hizo más que avivar la curiosidad de sus interlocutores, incluso Juarnai que había oído mil veces la descripción. Notaba como de una vez a otra algunos detalles variaban y la engrandecía. Mentía y él lo sabía. Eso lo hacía sentirse con poderoso frente a Isadora, resarcido frente a la burla pasada que todavía quemaba en su orgullo -Tan hermosa que el corazón se rompe acongojado por su belleza. La Ciudad Blanca es fuerte y delicada al tiempo, como sus habitantes. Orgullosos gondorianos la cuidan como a un tesoro, muchos dieron su vida por salvarla de las garras de Mordor -Lo amigos del Príncipe mostraron un gesto de desagrado por el comentario, Juarnai esbozó una sonrisa bobalicona -Yo la vi en tiempos oscuros, La Ciudad Blanca impertérrita frente a las oscuras nubes de Sauron, indomable como un potro salvaje -La gondoriana continuó su descripción, divirtiéndose con maldad de las caras pesarosas de sus interlocutores. La Guerra del Anillo era un tema tabú por aquellas latitudes -Si en tiempos aciagos era hermosa, imaginadla ahora bajo el poder de Elessar, El Rey de Gondor, El Rey de los Hombres, él sabe cómo cuidarla.

-El Rey de Gondor no es el Señor de los hombres -El general de piel cetrina interrumpió a Isadora dispuesto a dejar ese punto claro. Entre los nobles de Umbar cernía el pesar de haber perdido la Guerra y haber estado en el frente equivocado, de modo que todo el tema del Rey Elessar les ponía nerviosos. Isadora, se dejó interrumpir pacientemente, esperando que empezara una discusión política y su presencia pasara a un segundo plano -Nosotros no somos hombres del Oeste.

-Eso es obvio, Sohirnau, compara nuestro color de piel con el suyo -Juarnai volvió a reír acompañado de todos los presentes excepto, el general e Isadora.

-Si me permitís, mi señor,-Isadora no pudo refrenar su lengua y retó, mirando fijamente a sus ojos negros, al General Sohirnau. El Príncipe se calló al momento expectante ante lo que Isadora pudiera decir -El Rey de Gondor es el que gobierna a todos los hombres libres de la Tierra Media. ¿Se consideran -Con un movimiento de su brazo abarcó a todos los reunidos alrededor de la mesita donde tomaban té de hierbas aromáticas - hombres libres de la Tierra Media.

-Mi señora Isadora, esta ciudad nunca ha pertenecido a ningún poderoso de la Tierra Media -Un hombre tan gordo como sudoroso se dirigió a ella aspirando el aire con ansia entre cada palabra fatigado. _El propio peso de su estómago le presiona los pulmones,_ pensó Isadora, acordándose de las enseñanzas de su madre.

-Aún cuando vuestro valor fue vendido al mal¿os considerasteis libre, mi señor? -Isadora no reprimió su lengua mordaz ni con la advertencia silenciosa que el Príncipe Juarnai mostraba en sus ojos. Los hombres alrededor de la mesa se escandalizaron, algunos se levantaron ofuscados para después volver a sentarse y pedir explicaciones, otros gruñeron intentado mantener su discreción; pero ni el Príncipe, ni el cetrino general mostraron disgusto, permanecieron impasibles.

-Sentaos, calmaos -Con una orden todos obedecieron al joven príncipe. Isadora, sentada de cara a la salida de la habitación vio los ojos profundos de Rawraq buscando el origen del bullicio que a su juicio era mayor del normal. Cuando comprobó que Isadora o cualquiera de las otras chicas no corrían ningún peligro, decidió regresar a su puesto detrás de la cortina. Sin embargo, su mirada se posó una vez más en la gondoriana. Ella lo imitó deseando que viera la sonrisa que le estaba dedicando. Rawraq no vio nada, el velo lo tapaba e, impasible volvió a su puesto de vigilancia.

-¿Cómo va allá dentro, Rawraq? -Rafika Nedjwa lo miraba con seriedad erguida, cubierta de joyas que intentaban mantener oculta su edad.

-Bien, señora. Me pareció oír el ruido de una pelea, pero debió ser la gondoriana con uno de sus comentarios escandalosos -Informó el Eunuco con eficiencia. Rafika sonrió y recorrió el torso del poderoso eunuco con la mirada.

-Suerte que estás por aquí, esa chica es aficionada a jugar con el peligro -Rafika se acercó a su oído apoyando su enjoyada mano en el pecho de Rawraq y susurrando le dijo -Después de la fiesta, pásate por mi habitación -Sin añadir ninguna palabra, entró en la Sala de Bailes dejando a Rawraq, impasible y erguido, en el pasillo.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Decidme¿la bella gondoriana ya os ha escandalizado de nuevo? -Rafika se sentó junto al Príncipe y sus acompañantes, sus collares tintinearon con el movimiento. Sin pedirlo una chica le sirvió una taza de té y se retiró silenciosa tímida rápida como un ratoncillo. Isadora, observándola, la reconoció como una de las últimas compras de Nedjwa. Sintió pena por la vida que le tocaría vivir.

-La bella Isadora sólo nos explicaba la vida libre de los gondorianos -El General cetrino se adelantó al Príncipe y lo resumió de manera clara y concisa.

-Exagerada como siempre, a veces es muy apasionada -Rafika miró intencionadamente a Juarnai que asintió confirmando las palabras de la dueña el burdel -Mucho más cuando habla de su tierra.

-Asegura que el Rey Elessar es el dueño de todos los hombre libres -Aseguró, con el mismo tono que un niño pequeño acusa a sus hermanos de haber gastado una broma pesada, el hombre gordo y asmático.

-Disculpadme, mi señor, tal vez me expresara mal o sus oídos le jugaron una mala pasada -Isadora no disimuló su enfado por lo que ella creía se le atribuían las palabras equivocadas -Nunca dije que él fuera dueño de nadie. Los hombres libres no tienen dueño, ni a su vez tienen esclavos. Gondor, Rohan y todos los pueblos del Oeste son libres. El Rey es tan sólo un mediador entre sus problemas.

-Me aburre este tema -El príncipe Juarnai bostezando se adelantó a la réplica del general de piel cetrina dando por zanjado el tema. Si seguía así, ni él podría evitar que a Isadora la decapitaran por insurrecta y esclava rebelde -¿Estáis cansada para bailar?

Isadora no respondió, se levantó elegantemente de su asiento entre los almohadones, cogió una pequeña pandereta y se encaminó al pequeño escenario al fondo de la habitación. Veía claramente los esfuerzos de Juarnai por protegerla de las cerradas mentes de aquella ciudad. Tenía la suerte de que cada palabra suya transmitía al Príncipe cierta rebeldía y conseguía estimular en él el sentimiento de peligro nunca conocido. El la protegía porque le hacía vivir. Sin embargo, Isadora, prefería la muerte en ocasiones, antes que volver a acostarse con uno de esos hombres. ¿Qué pasaría si el gordo asmático podía pagar el precio que pedían?

Isadora bailó, sensual, felina ante los ojos admirados de su público. Su mente viajó hasta su aldea en medio de los páramos de Gondor, vio allí a toda su familia, amigos y se sintió en paz por un breve momento. Volvió a la realidad cuando las manos del Príncipe Juarnai colocaron una capa encima de su cuerpo semidesnudo por los requerimientos del baile.

-Se acabó el espectáculo -Les dijo a todos -He de proteger su hermoso cuerpo de miradas extrañas hasta que consiga reunir la fortuna que vale tocarlo.

Todos rieron la gracia del Príncipe, Isadora con sutilidad, se soltó de las manos del muchacho que la retenían cerca de él, avergonzada y humillada. Se sintió como un objeto, con precio, como un jarrón valioso colocado en un estante de una tienda esperando al comprador afortunado. La diferencia estaba en que el jarrón tendría una utilidad honrosa.

-He de volver a mi palacio, señora -Con ceremoniosidad el Príncipe le hizo una reverencia a Rafika y después a Isadora.

-Príncipe, todavía es muy pronto -Con voz melosa Rafika ocultó su contrariedad por la repentina marcha del noble.

-Os pido disculpas, pero El Señor de la Octava Casa necesita a su heredero para algunos asuntos -Fijó la vista en Isadora, eligiendo las palabras adecuadas -de los que ya tendréis conocimiento a su debido momento.

No hubo manera de sacarle más información, por mucho que Rafika desplegara sus dotes más persuasivas. El Príncipe se fue de la sala y del burdel envuelto en el halo misterioso con el que sus propias palabras le habían decorado, dejando a Rafika enfurruñada, similar a una niña pequeña caprichosa que no ha obtenido lo que quería, y a Isadora aliviada.

La gondoriana salió de la estancia poco después de la marcha del Príncipe, no necesitó voltear la vista para saber que Rawraq la seguía. Su olor la envolvía, eso era suficiente. Isadora no conseguía saber cuál de todas las sensaciones que le producía aquel hombre era la correcta¿Odio por retenerla en aquel lugar¿Compasión por no ser un hombre completo y adivinar esa tristeza en sus ojos¿Una atracción...?

-Isadora -La cabeza pelirroja de Morgan apareció de detrás de las cortinas de su habitación interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. La chica se paró delante de la pelirroja, Rawraq la imitó dejando dos prudentes pasos entre ellos -¿Se fue ya el Príncipe?

-Por suerte -Suspiró Isadora, luego miró inquisidora a su enorme amiga -¿Desde cuando te interesa lo que haga?

-Desde que una delegación de gondorianos van a venir a Umbar a establecer una tregua. Tal vez la paz duradera -Soltó Morgan de corrido, sin pausa para respirar. Un brillo intenso en sus ojos demostraba que la información suponía para ella algo más que una visita.

-¿Estás diciendo...? Estás... ¡Oh, por Vanna! -Isadora se apoyó en la pared acusando un repentino mareo de la emoción. En seguida se recuperó, cogió a Morgan por el brazo y se dirigió a las cocinas arrastrándola con ella -Quiero saberlo todo.

Rawraq las siguió, en su silencio había ahora un pequeño matiz de curiosidad por la noticia. Entraron en las cocinas donde los esclavos se tomaban un descansito después de la fiesta en la Sala de Bailes. Cantaban y bailaban allí, revindicando su única manera de ser libres. Las dos mujeres se sentaron en un banco libre en una de las mesas, Rawraq se apoyó en una pared no muy lejana a ellas, dispuesto a escuchar toda la conversación.

-Dime todo lo que sabes, Morgan -Exigió la chica totalmente interesada. La pelirroja cogió aire y, en contra de la tónica general, se mostró brevemente emocionada.

-Dentro de un mes una delegación de Gondor vendrá a establecer la paz entre ambos pueblos. La ciudad se tendrá que preparar para recibirlos -Isadora no podía controlar su ansiedad y se inclinó aún más hacia Morgan. La mujerona cogió un racimo de uvas que colgaba de un enorme frutero en medio de la mesa.

-¡Eso es fantástico¿Cómo te has enterado? -Isadora miró de reojo a Rawraq que parecía ajeno a la conversación. Nada más lejano a la realidad, el Eunuco escuchaba atentamente todo lo que las dos mujeres hablaban -¿Lo sabe Rafika?

-No sé decirte. A menos que el Príncipe haya dicho algo -La gondoriana negó con la cabeza reforzando la hipótesis de que Rafika no poseía esa información.

-Juarnai no ha dicho nada, mientras yo estaba delante -Aseguró.

-Entonces no lo sabe. La verdad es que poca gente tiene conocimiento de este asunto. No todas las casas están de acuerdo con las maneras de gobernar del Rey de Gondor, estás al tanto -Isadora asintió entendiendo ahora el mensaje oculto en la despedida del príncipe.

-Parece que tú protector no es tan atolondrado como parece. Si sigue así llegará pronto a Jefe de su Casa -Morgan ignoró el gesto escéptico de la gondoriana para observar el pequeño grupo de esclavos que se había reunido a su alrededor y escuchaban interesados la conversación. Rawraq permanecía apoyado en la pared de la cocina, mirando al infinito.

-Rawraq, ven siéntate con nosotras -Morgan le hizo un gesto con el brazo para que se acercara. Por el rabillo del ojo observó como Isadora se tensaba cuando el silencioso Eunuco se acercó a ellas y se sentó al lado de la enorme pelirroja -¿Qué piensas tú de todo esto?

Los esclavos presentes y las dos mujeres lo miraron expectantes, pero Rawraq no parecía tener prisa en responder. A Isadora se le antojó que el calor era aún más insoportable que antes. Turbada por pensamientos contradictorios, bajó los ojos desde la cara del Eunuco hasta sus manos que descansaban encima de la mesa.

-Tendré más trabajo -Respondió al fin. Un murmullo de gruñidos disgustados acompañó su palabra. Todos los esclavos sabían quién mandaba entre lo Eunucos y todos percibían que aquel hombre era más de lo que aparentaba. La fuerza que desplegaba su presencia intimidatoria conducía, con toda lógica, al pensamiento de que una palabra suya desencadenaría una revolución en aquel burdel. Él también era consciente de su poder, por lo que procuraba limitar sus opiniones y mantener las cosas como estaban. Al fin y al cabo él se debía a su dueña. Hacía mucho que había perdido la esperanza en todo lo que olía a libertad o felicidad, ambos conceptos eran lejanos recuerdos que mantenía alejados de su mente.

-Rawraq... -El reproche en la voz de Morgan hizo que Isadora alzara su cabeza de nuevo y se fijara en ambos. La pelirroja lo trataba siempre como a un viejo amigo del que conoces todo, hasta lo que ni él se atreve a decir en voz alta. Ahora lo miraba retándolo muy seria, Rawraq meditaba mirándolos a todos a medias, sin pararse apenas en sus caras.

-Insisto, será mucho trabajo -Morgan frunció el ceño contrariada y aparentemente molesta con el Eunuco. Isadora sentía el peso amargo de los celos en el estómago, además de la sangre hervir por las planes que su cerebro empezaba a idear. El ansia por escapar de allí, de nuevo, llenó su corazón y a duras penas se mantuvo quieta en el asiento.

-¿Qué más nos da que vengan los Señores del Oeste? -Meikoina apareció de repente entre el pequeño grupo de esclavos que se arremolinaban alrededor de la pelirroja y sus compañeros. Todos se giraron hacia la vieja -¿Qué ganamos nosotros con esa paz?

-Tú misma lo has dicho, Meikoina -Isadora, como empezaba a ser natural, habló decidida a exponer sus ideas vehementemente -Tendremos paz. La paz trae libertad.

-Paz -La vieja casi escupió la palabra -Cuenta mis arrugas, gondoriana. Mi cara refleja los años que han pasado, años de guerra y otros de lo que tú llamas paz, aquí nada cambió. Los ricos fueron libres y nosotros, -Señaló al grupo alrededor de la mesa -nosotros seguimos aquí sirviéndoles.

-¡Esta vez será diferente! -Los demás esclavos la miraron escépticos apoyando las palabras de Meikoina. Isadora se levantó enfadada por su pasividad. Morgan ni siquiera intentó retenerla e inexpresiva, la observó acompañada por Rawraq también impasible -Los Señores del Oeste son justos, bondadosos y generosos. El Rey Elessar, mi Señor, él luchó por la libertad de todas las razas que moran en la Tierra Media. Y tú, Meikoina, al igual que Rawraq, Morgan y todos vosotros sois gente de esta tierra. El Rey de Gondor no cree que la Tierra Medie termine en la frontera de Anduin, no, y luchará por nosotros.

-No te exaltes, niña -La vieja sonrió desdentada, produciendo una mueca extraña que nunca materializó la sonrisa que pretendía -Los jóvenes siempre queriendo arreglar el mundo.

-Sé de lo que hablo -Aseguró Isadora los ojos le brillaron al recordar el momento en que El Rey la curó. Tal vez aquellos fueran los únicos momentos en lo que sintió de verdad, el calor de un amigo, las ganas de regresar a casa. Desde entonces, la vida había sido siempre a medias. El miedo que había pasado en los paramos nunca llegó a helarle el corazón, la amistad hacia Morgan, aunque con el paso de los días se afianzaba, no era profunda y la tranquilidad en la que vivía en el burdel era como un periodo de calma tenso previo a la tempestad - ¿Se sabe quién vendrá?

-No han sabido decirme en el mercado -Morgan se levantó dando por terminada la conversación. Morgan era una mujer prudente y le preocupaba que Isadora exaltada hablara más de la cuenta. Con su inexpresividad, la pelirroja, manifestaba sus deseos profundos por abandonar aquella situación, pero entendía que necesitaba hacer amigos entre todos los presentes, poco a poco. No era recomendable asustarlos con elevados discursos a los que Isadora era muy dada y mucho menos dejar que la chica se comprometiera diciendo algo impropio de los umbarianos o alabando en demasía a su pueblo. Los habitantes de Oeste siempre habían sido considerados unos señoritos caprichosos, desinteresados con lo que no eran sus tierras, y prepotentes. Gondor no era bien mirado en aquellas tierras y Meikoina, fiel a sus enseñanzas, no perdonaría ninguna mala comparación.

Al levantarse Morgan, el resto la imitó y volvieron a sus quehaceres murmurando la noticia, alguna mujer corrió al patio vecino dispuesta a difundir el rumor. Isadora permaneció sentada mirando sus manos de nuevo, pensando. Su cabeza bullía en ideas desesperadas, planes imposibles por huir. Presentarse ante los mensajeros y que ellos se la llevaran de vuelta. ¿De vuelta a dónde? No tenía una familia que la esperara, ni casa, ni tierras. Hacía tiempo su persona había dejado de existir en Gondor. Desde el mismo momento que escapó de Minas Tirith y ahora simplemente era La Bella Gondoriana, la ramera del Príncipe Juarnai. De nuevo el odio encendió su corazón, había estado ahí, todo este tiempo aguardando pacientemente hasta encontrar el momento oportuno de renacer.

-¿Sabéis? No me importa lo que penséis - Les dijo a los que estaban por allí. Se levantó golpeando la mesa con violencia. Antes de marcharse furiosa de las cocinas gritó -Me buscaré mi propia libertad. ¡Arreglaros como podáis¡Y no me pidáis compasión cuando sea libre!

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"_¿Os he contado alguna vez aquella historia de Mortiona y los nueve muertos? Los ojos negros de su padre relucieron temerarios con el resplandor de la llama de la vela consiguiendo que Isadora y sus hermanos temblaran de miedo acurrucados entre las mantas. _

_-Claro que sí, siempre cuentas lo mismo, padre -Tundor, el mayor de los tres, sacó valor de algún lugar y contestó bravucón a su padre. Isadora permaneció agarrada a él temblorosa. La noche sin luna, las mantas a la intemperie y la pequeña vela siempre le resultaban tétricas, pero todos adoraban aquella tradición que los obligaba a acampar de noche en el pequeño bosque cercano al pueblo y contar viejas leyendas de la zona._

_-Entonces, no os importara oírla de nuevo. Ya conocéis el final¿verdad? -Su padre rió con una de esas carcajadas limpias, cristalinas, que le salían cuando estaba realmente contento. _

_-¿Y no puedes contar otra? - Gimió con miedo Utrión, el más pequeño de los hermanos._

_-Mi pequeño, sólo es una historia._

_-¡Eso¡No nos da miedo!-Aseguró Tundor menos seguro de lo que quería aparentar. _

_-¿Isadora, alguna objeción?-La pequeña Isadora movió negativamente la cabeza abriendo los ojos aterrada y expectante._

_-¡Está bien, allá vamos! Cuentan que allá lejos en la tierras donde los enanos excavan profundo hacia las entrañas del suelo que pisamos. Allá donde los bosques son oscuros y tenebrosos y guardan rencor al hombre por sus hachas y su fuego, reinaba una poderosa mujer... -Isadora miró con sus ojos de nueve años a su padre una vez más antes de cerrarlos e imaginarse una por una las escenas que relataba. Ante sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, la poderosa reina lo dejó todo por una vida tranquila en la campiña. Pudo ver también como el Regente al que dejó todo el poder y sus más fieles truncaron su felicidad en la pequeña casa de madera en medio del campo y adivinó la locura de la mujer que buscó la venganza regresando a su reino. _

Isadora abrió los ojos comprobando que no estaba allí, en el páramo, con su familia. Descubrió que se había quedado dormida llorando silenciosa, descargando la rabia y la alegría que sentía, elaborando mil planes para escapar de allí escondida entre los embajadores gondorianos que vendrían en busca de paz. Cambió de postura girándose hasta quedar boca arriba en la cama, una luz tenue entraba por la rejilla de madera de su ventana y una brisa fresca movía la mosquitera. A pesar de la calma que había en la casa y en la calle esa noche, Isadora ya se había desvelado. El sueño con su padre había sido tan real que ahora despierta, el dolor en el pecho como una puñalada certera, el dolor de las pérdidas.

De repente, oyó un gemido lejano, amortiguado por las paredes. Por un momento, temió habérselo imaginado, pero otro llegó a sus oídos. Isadora se incorporó extrañada. No debería resultar extraño escuchar gemidos en un burdel, pero aquella noche el local había cerrado después de la fiesta del Príncipe y que ella supiera no había ningún hombre dentro de la casa. Otro gemido, esta vez más fuerte la ayudó a localizar el origen.

Su habitación y la de Rafika estaban al lado una de otra, separadas por una pared de madera oscura y vieja. De nuevo un gemido, ahora acompañado del gruñido de un hombre; no había error. Era la habitación de Rafika. Isadora podría haber esperado pacientemente a que su dueña terminara e intentar conciliar el sueño después; sin embargo, la curiosidad de la joven la impulsaba a ser temeraria y sin pensarlo demasiado se levantó del camastro dispuesta a averiguar quién era él. Tal vez un poco de información no le viniera mal en posteriores negociaciones. Isadora se encaminó silenciosa, evitando que la madera del suelo crujiera bajo sus pies, hacia una pequeña escala de madera que colgaba al fondo se su habitación.

Un día, por casualidad había descubierto un pequeño acceso al desván de la casa, allí mismo donde dormía. Encontró una vieja escala y la colgó de la entrada del desván. Cuando quería que la dejaran en paz subía por la escala hasta el desván, la recogía e ignoraba las llamadas de Meikoina por toda la casa, buscándola desesperada y a Rawraq asegurar que la chica no había salido de su habitación en todo el día. En una de las veces de aislamiento deseado, había notado que por las rendijas que dejaba la madera del suelo del desván se podía ver todo lo que ocurría en el piso de abajo: A Rafika fumar en su habitación, a las chicas en la tina en el baño, a Meikoina buscarla en su propia habitación...

Casi aguantando la respiración, Isadora alcanzó el desván mientras los gemidos se incrementaban, se arrastró en silencio por el suelo hasta quedar encima de la habitación de Rafika y buscó el hueco entre dos maderas que le permitiera tener mejor vista. Recorrió la habitación desde arriba. Rafika gimió aún más fuerte, casi como un grito, y el hombre respiraba muy fuerte. Al fin los encontró, Rafika debajo de él, agarraba su espalda clavándole las largas uñas, las piernas alrededor de la cintura del hombre que embestía con fiereza. Los dos sudaban, podía ver las gotas brillas a la luz de la única vela que iluminaba la habitación.

Isadora se mordió el labio, nerviosa, la piel del cuerpo erizada le mostraba que la escena no le era indiferente. Al fin y al cabo, su dueña parecía disfrutar y ella no sabía qué esa el placer. El olor a sexo llegaba hasta ella, acorralándola, aplastándola contra el suelo. ¿Quién sería él?

Sin previo aviso, o al menos Isadora no supo adivinarlo, la tensión acumulada se disolvió. Rafika gritó su orgasmo, no muy fuerte pero si de manera audible y el hombre gruñó con los músculos tensos unos segundos más tarde. Después, lánguidos, se quedaron quietos un momento recuperando el aliento y en seguida el hombre cambió su postura por una más cómoda.

En ese instante, aún sin verle la cara, Isadora reconoció al hombre. Rawraq, el Jefe de los Eunucos, estaba en la cama con Rafika.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**Continuará...(más pronto o más tarde)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola.**

**Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. No muy largo, pero sabroso. Espero...**

**De nuevo, los persojanes con olor a Tolkien son suyos. Los demás son míos, pero no me llevo dinero con nada de esto. Mejor, que el dinero nos pudre.**

**Sin más, a leer!

* * *

**

**Capítulo siete**

**El negocio y el odio**

El ruido de las calles de Umbar la despertaron bien pronto, pero Isadora no sabía cómo había regresado a su cama después de ver a Rawraq en brazos de Rafika. Lo que si sabía era que su mente no había podido dejar de pensar en ellos, aún en sueños, y mil pesadillas le impidieron dormir relajada. Se incorporó en la cama para mirar por la ventana a través de las rejillas de madera sin saber qué opinar de todo aquello.

Que Rawraq se comportara como un hombre entero suponía que no era un verdadero eunuco. El Jefe de los Eunucos era un hombre que se acostaba con Rafika¿qué significaba eso¿Por qué Nedjwa no lo echaba? Se sonrojó unos segundos al pensar que era obvio por qué lo retenía, no debía ser mal amante. Pero¿lo sabía alguien más¿Podría utilizar aquella información para obtener algún beneficio? Y la pregunta más importante¿sería capaz de mirar a la cara del falso eunuco sin acordarse de la escena?

Meikoina entró, madrugadora como siempre, en la habitación de Isadora para despertarla. Al verla ya sentada en la cama, la apremió para que se vistiera y bajara a desayunar.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa, anciana? -Le preguntó sin ocultar su molestia por la interrupción de sus pensamientos. Meikoina ignoró la sequedad en la forma de hablar de la joven y giró sobre sí misma feliz.

-El Príncipe de la Octava Casa mandó una nota por mensajero pronto en la mañana al ama diciendo que a media mañana deberéis presentaros en su palacio -Le explicó con alegría precipitadamente. Observó cómo Isadora abría los ojos entre interesada y sorprendida sin entender -Eso sólo pueden ser buenas noticias, niña.

-¿Y que quiere de mi? -Preguntó atemorizada Isadora. No quería volver a entregarse a él.

-¿Quién sabe? Sólo Rafika conoce el contenido de la nota y sí ha aceptado a sacarte de aquí para llevarte con el Príncipe, tiene que ser para algo bueno -Meikoina la levantó de la cama, le peinó un poco el cabello y le colocó una capa.

-Bueno para quién...-Murmuró Isadora en tono lúgubre observándose el color del cardenal en su cara.

-Vamos, vamos, has de desayunar y después te vestiremos como a una reina. El Príncipe Juarnai no es un ningún farsante. Su riqueza es incalculable y hay que estar a la altura -Le explicaba mientras la empujaba fuera de la habitación. En el pasillo, Rawraq, como siempre vigilaba su puerta. Isadora lo miró está vez a los ojos buscando algo que le demostrara que era un verdadero hombre. Lo vio más fuerte, más vivo y más deseable que nunca. O tal vez fueran imaginaciones suyas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Las calles de Umbar brillaban a los ojos de Isadora. Todo era más bullicioso y mucho más cercano para ella que el día en que sus secuestradores la llevaron hasta el mercado de esclavos. Comprendía alguna de sus lenguas, entendía la mezcla de gentes y lo mejor de todo es que se sentía como ellos, en parte. Quizá fuera el hecho de ir embozada, dejando ver únicamente sus ojos, o por ir sobre un caballo; pero por unos momentos podía pensar que era libre.

Meikoina le había dejado un vestido precioso, que entallaba su figura, asegurándole que en cualquier tipo de negocio una debía saber venderse. La habían maquillado y peinado con mucho más esmero que el día de su debut. Con emoción Meikoina aseguraba que ese sería el día en que la gondoriana pasaría a ser una figura importante de la historia de la ciudad, el día en que una esclava pisaría el palacio de un príncipe invitada por él. Quién sabe las historias que agolparían en la mente de la anciana.

Meikoina cabalgaba abriendo el paso entre la gente y los puestos del mercado, detrás iba Isadora observándolo todo, sonriendo detrás de su velo. Un cuerpo de caballo más alejado, Rawraq vigilaba que nada les pasase, ayudado por otro eunuco. Algunos habitantes de la ciudad reconocían a la gran Rafika y miraban con interés a la misteriosa gondoriana cubierta con velos. A su paso las mujeres cuchicheaban.

El palacio de la Octava Casa no estaba muy alejado del burdel, pero sí lo suficiente como para no poder ir a pie sin llenarse las sandalias de polvo y perder alguna joya por el camino por gracia de un ratero experimentado. No tardaron mucho tiempo en alcanzar el muro que delimitaba la propiedad.

Nada más llegar, Isadora ahogó un grito de asombro. Era un oasis en medio de la ciudad. Un enorme jardín, lleno de plantas, árboles y animales exóticos precedía al palacio. Allí los recibió un esclavo con un elegante vestido indicándoles que dejaran los caballos. Le siguieron por un pequeño camino de tierra bien apelmazada hasta las puertas del palacio. Cada piedra blanca brillaba con el sol de la mañana creando la sensación de que el palacio era de mil colores, las columnas que sostenían los muros exteriores se vestían con una frondosa hiedra verde y las palmeras daban sombra en puntos estratégicos de la gran casa.

-Esperad aquí -Les indicó el esclavo y salió de un enorme salón de mármol decorado con alfombras en el suelo y mullidos cojines. Una pequeña mesa de té presidía el centro de la sala. Rafika sin pensarlo se sentó al lado de la mesa y le hizo un gesto Isadora para que la imitara. Rawraq se quedó de pie cerca de la puerta, bastante que a él le dejaban estar allí.

-¿Qué es lo que hacemos en este lugar? -Isadora ya no pudo controlar su curiosidad y le preguntó a la mujer. Rafika la miró con calma.

-No sé más que tú -Le respondió simplemente y se quedó mirando al frente esperando con paciencia. Pero Isadora no pensaba quedarse tranquila con esa respuesta.

-¿Cómo que no sabéis¿Y la nota?

-La nota no decía nada, simplemente nos pedía que viniéramos -Isadora chasqueó la lengua contrariada sin creer las palabras de su dueña -Compórtate y no hables. Ya lo haré yo.

Isadora paseó su mirada por la sala ignorando a la señora, hablaría cuando ella lo creyera necesario y punto. Sus ojos se posaron sobre la figura imponente de Rawraq inmutable al lado de la puerta. Disimuladamente observó a Rafika también. Ninguno de los dos parecía tenso o incómodo por estar en la misma habitación, lo que le hacía pensar que la escena de la noche anterior era habitual.

Odió, aún más, a Rafika por profanar lo que consideraba que era suyo. Rawraq era su cuidador, Rawraq la había salvado del Príncipe Juarnai. Rawraq la había cuidado con un cariño imposible en un hombre tan rudo y seco. Rawraq era suyo, porque lo deseaba.

Parpadeó sorprendida al descubrir sus sentimientos y se mordió el labio, sonrojada con la respiración agitada al recordar al falso eunuco limpiando sus heridas. En ese momento, entró el Príncipe Juarnai que confundió la agitación de Isadora con nerviosismo por su presencia y, altanero, se sentó a su lado.

-Sois puntuales -Sonrió el muchacho fijando su mirada negra en Isadora.

-Mi señor, -Rafika agachó la cabeza sumisa. Isadora la imitó sin mucha convicción, pensando qué debía hacer con sus sentimientos hacía Rawraq -la curiosidad por su llamada nos hizo ser rápidas.

-Por supuesto que sí -Rió Juarnai y sin ningún tipo de remilgo se sirvió a sí mismo una taza de té -Sois directa, Rafika. Yo también lo seré -Paladeó el té con calma saboreando la expectación que estaba causando en ambas mujeres. Al fin y al cabo, Juarnai era un muchacho acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención -Una gran noticia recorre los mercados de esta ciudad. Quizás ya la sepáis: una caravana de gondorianos en representación del Rey Elessar se encamina hacia Umbar.

El gesto de sorpresa de Rafika y su posterior parloteo incrédulo, sorprendieron al príncipe. La dueña del burdel era un mujer con una gran telaraña de influencias a su alrededor por lo que no solía sorprenderse con ningún tipo de noticia. Juarnai desconfiaría de ella si no fuera porque en aquel instante su asombro era verdadero. Con una mirada a Isadora le fue suficiente para saber que la gondoriana ya estaba al tanto y que por alguna causa no se lo había comentado a su señora. Nunca había visto una esclava tan independiente, por eso la necesitaba.

-¿Una caravana¿Gondorianos aquí¿Por qué? -Rafika se inclinó hacia el Príncipe muy interesada, los ojos brillantes y su mente en ebullición.

-Vienen a reestablecer la paz con nosotros -Le explicó a la dueña del burdel con paciencia. Isadora los observaba impasible, estudiando al príncipe en busca de su opinión sobre la noticia -Varios mensajeros se han cruzado en estos tiempos. El Rey Elessar está muy interesado en la convivencia entre ambos pueblos y como golpe magistral ha decidido establecer negociaciones en nuestro territorio.

-Elessar es un hombre inteligente -Comentó Isadora, entrando por primera vez en la conversación. Recibió una mirada censuradora por parte de Rafika, pero le importó poco.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo, mi "bella gondoriana". Es muy astuto al negociar fuera de sus terrenos, dándonos a nosotros el protagonismo. Al fin y al cabo, somos los perdedores en toda esta historia -El Príncipe se acomodó en sus cojines bajo la mirada apremiante de Rafika que buscaba más respuestas -se humilla, para no humillarnos. Buena estrategia.

-Sois tan arrogante que no entendéis la humildad de los grandes regentes -Escupió Isadora con dureza y a la defensiva.

-Cállate, Isadora -Replicó Rafika con dureza. Isadora bajó la cabeza reprimiendo una mala contestación.

-No, dejadla, es justo lo que necesito -El Príncipe Juarnai le tomó la mano a Isadora obligándola a mirarlo. Rafika cerró la boca contrariada -Necesito una gondoriana que me explique las costumbres de su pueblo. No los entendemos, ni ellos a nosotros. Necesitamos un puente si queremos llegar a un acuerdo -Isadora abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante las palabras del Príncipe -Y ese puente eres tú.

-No podéis mostrarla a los embajadores. Ella es una esclava, eso es lo primero que no entenderán -El tono duro de Rafika acompañaba a su gesto severo. Se había erguido y apretado los labios con rabia.

-Isadora trabajará en la sombra. Necesitamos consejos para tratarlos, no mostrar un estandarte de nuestras costumbres más arraigadas y que ellos no entenderían.

El alivio de Isadora era evidente. Saber que no tendría que entregarse de nuevo al Príncipe le quitaba parte de angustia. Pero Rafika no parecía nada contenta, incluso parecía recelosa y miraba con desconfianza al Príncipe sin ocultarlo.

-Hablemos claramente de negocios -Ya sin modales corteses, Rafika se había convertido en una mujer de hierro frío e indestructible -¿Cuáles son las condiciones?

-Por supuesto, Rafika. Dos veces por semana Isadora deberá venir a este palacio y asistir a las reuniones con los generales. Se le harán preguntas sobre su pueblo y se le escuchará con atención.

-No vendrá sola -Advirtió Rafika anteponiéndose a cualquier deseo de alguno de los generales.

-Calma Nedjwa¿no creerás que voy a dejar a mi protegida sola frente a las garras de viejos coroneles insatisfechos? Yo personalmente me encargaré de que nadie la toque.

-Rawraq vigilará que tú no la toques, tampoco -Isadora miró sorprendida a Rafika, había pasado de la sumisión total a la exigencia frente a uno de los Príncipes más poderosos de Umbar y él, se reía a mandíbula batiente.

-Es estupendo hacer negocios contigo, Rafika Nedjwa -El Príncipe acabó su té -No os preocupeis por el dinero. Recibiréis una buena cantidad -Se levantó dando la reunión por terminada. Antes de irse se giró un momento hacia Isadora -Nos vemos dentro de dos días, "bella gondoriana".

Isadora bajó la cabeza sin saber qué pensar de todo ese asunto y Rafika asintió sin dejar su gesto duro. El Príncipe abandonó la sala sin despedirse, dejándolas solas en silencio. Al momento apareció el esclavo que las recibió para acompañarlas a la salida.

Rawraq había presenciado toda la conversación de pie sobre la puerta y había temido por la seguridad de Isadora entre los viejos generales. Asistió aliviado a la petición de Rafika. Él mismo vigilaría a la gondoriana y aquel pensamiento consiguió que esbozara una pequeña sonrisa.

Rafika cabalgaba de nuevo entre las calles de Umbar haciendo cálculos mentales sobre el beneficio en aquel negocio. Haciéndose a la idea de que la reunión no había salido como ella esperaba. Metida en sí misma, murmurando alguno de sus pensamientos en voz alta. Así continuó cuando llegaron a la casa y se encerró en su despacho del que no salió hasta el anochecer.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Y bien? -Meikoina no le dejó ni sentarse en la mesa de las cocinas y refrescarse con un poco de agua -Cuéntame no me dejes en ascuas, niña.

-¿Está Morgan en la casa? -Preguntó la gondoriana sin tener en cuenta a la anciana.

-En su cuarto -Isadora giró la cara hacia Rawraq, de nuevo convertido en su sombra.

-¿Podrías ir a buscarla? -Él simplemente asintió, aunque hacer de recadero no entraba dentro de su cometido. Isadora tomó algo de fruta para aplacar el hambre.

-¿Me vas a contar? -Le gruñó Meikoina.

-Cuando venga Morgan, no voy a repetirlo -Isadora se concentraba en entender cómo afectaba su nuevo trabajo a los planes de huida. No sabía hasta qué punto aquello le beneficiaba, pero sí sabía que algo tenía que urdir para escapar de esa situación.

Morgan entró en la cocina con rapidez, ansiosa a su manera por saber las nuevas. El aviso de Rawraq la había pillado en medio de su sesión de aseo matutino y no tuvo tiempo de peinarse adecuadamente, de modo que sus rizos rojos largos hasta la cintura flotaban en el aire libremente. Si no fuera por sus manos encallecidas, sus finas arrugas de preocupación y su tristeza casi permanente, Morgan parecería una de las Valar del otro lado del Mar.

-El príncipe desea que le explique las costumbres gondorianas -Resumió Isadora una vez acomodadas en la mesa. Morgan le hizo un gesto al eunuco para que las acompañara y está vez no opuso reparos. Sin pensarlo se sentó al lado de Isadora consiguiendo que ella se tensara.

-¿Sólo? -La cara de Meikoina no ocultó su contrariedad -Pero vas a pasar a formar parte de su harén¿verdad?

-¿Qué harén? -Isadora no supo a qué venía eso. La contrariedad de la anciana aumentó. Antes de que pudiera decir nada Morgan la interrumpió.

-Puede que el Príncipe todavía no esté buscando heredero, Meikoina -Morgan apretó el brazo de la anciana afectuosamente -Explícate Isadora. ¿Es porque vienen los embajadores?

-Sí, necesita un puente para evitar los roces entre pueblos. ¿Qué significa eso del heredero?

-El Príncipe dentro de poco necesitará una mujer que le de un heredero -Explicó Meikoina compungida -Pero sí no te ha ofrecido eso, Rafika estará furiosa.

-¿Por qué?

-Existía la posibilidad de que el Príncipe quisiera comprarte. Iré a ver a la señora por si necesita algo -Meikoina se levantó y salió de las cocinas sin que nadie se lo impidiera. Isadora estaba demasiado asombrada como para replicarle.

-Isadora, -La voz grave de Rawraq la sacó de sus pensamientos y lo miró aprensiva, sin saber que era lo que podía decirle aquel hombre seco y rudo. El rubor coloreó sus mejillas al recordarlo sudoroso en la cama de Rafika -no intentes escapar aprovechando el momento.

La advertencia enfureció a la gondoriana que frunció el ceño, olvidándose de su deseo por el hombre. Se reprendió a si misma por permitirse sentir algo por él, cuando era su carcelero. Él la retenía ahí, el obediente esclavo de Rafika. Ambos amantes la recluían en esa casa.

-Ya sabes, Rawraq: Tú haz tu trabajo -Entre dientes, Isadora habló furiosa -que yo haré el mío.

-Tú mantienes esta casa y nuestros puestos, Isadora. Haz algo por los demás -Gruñó el falso eunuco, después de notar cierto matiz irónico en las palabras de la gondoriana. Isadora levantó su mano dispuesta a golpear al hombre por atreverse a llamarla egoísta.

-¡Basta! -Morgan interrumpió con su poderosa voz, la pelea antes casi de que comenzara. La mano de Isadora se quedó a medio camino y Rawraq, que no había movido un músculo, le bajó la mano con cuidado. Isadora reprimió un escalofrió -No estamos aquí para discutir -Morgan se levantó de la mesa y se alisó el vestido con calma para luego fijar su mirada en Rawraq. La fiereza de sus ojos asustó a Isadora, pero no pareció afectar al falso eunuco -Nuestro deber, Rawraq, es huir. No somos esclavas, lo sabes desde que nos viste. No podrás impedirlo y en tu mano está unirte a nosotras.

Después de su breve discurso, Morgan se fue. Isadora la observó marchar anonadada. La pelirroja había realizado la perorata más larga desde que ella la conocía, acababa de tomar partido por la huida y se había enfrentado al bando contrario. Esa determinación consiguió que Isadora pasara a tener en más alta estima a Morgan dentro de su corazón.

De repente, le preocupó que Rawraq traicionara a la pelirroja y le contara sus palabras a Rafika. Eso sería terrible para Morgan. Miró a Rawraq analizándolo. El hombre permanecía en silencio con la mirada perdida y la mente lejos. Isadora decidió alejarse de él y de su olor tan perturbador.

-¿Soltarás tu lengua delante de Rafika? -No pudo evitar advertirle al hombre que ella también estaría alerta. Rawraq parpadeó unas cuantas veces volviendo a la realidad y observó a Isadora curioso. Había algo en su tono que le resultaba amenazante, más que la pregunta en sí -Un jefe de seguridad está siempre muy unido a su alto mando.

Ahora sí, el tono de Isadora no ocultaba la ironía. Rawraq la retuvo agarrándola de la muñeca antes de que la joven se alejara. Se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y la enfrentó sacándole dos cabezas. El olor tan característico del eunuco envolvió a Isadora haciéndole temblar las piernas. Tragó saliva al ver que se acercaba a ella con el ceño fruncido y la mirada negra.

-Qué significa eso que has dicho -No fue una pregunta, sonó a mandato susurrado cerca de su cara. Isadora respiró fuerte, perturbada por la cercanía de Rawraq, ahora ya sí quedaba claro. Lo deseaba. Pero no iba a permitir que hiciera con ella lo que a él le diera la gana.

-No confío en ti -Le susurró ella también y violentamente se desembarazó del agarre del eunuco. Sin más se fue a su habitación, más bien huyó, mareada por sus propios pensamientos. Un segundo más y se hubiera lanzado a sus brazos.

Rawraq no hizo ningún gesto al escuchar las palabras de la joven, pero muy dentro de él aquello dolió. La siguió hasta su habitación por la fuerza de la costumbre y en cuanto pudo se marchó a su alcoba en busca de la calma que su cachimba le proporcionaba.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-He notado que tienes mucha confianza con Rawraq -Isadora organizaba con Morgan la reserva de hierbas de la pelirroja. Habían desplegado todas las hierbas en las mesas de las cocinas consiguiendo que los demás esclavos las miraran extrañados.

-No tanto -Morgan no despegó la mirada de la manzanilla, buscando gusanos o mohos que la pudrieran antes de meterla en un pequeño saco.

-¿Por qué le dijiste todo eso, entonces?

-¿Todo qué? -Un matiz en la voz de Morgan advertía que la mujer no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, pero Isadora lo ignoró deliberadamente.

-Todo eso de escaparnos y que no podría impedirlo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste si no confías en él? -Morgan dejó a un lado su trabajo para mirar a la gondoriana.

-No te creas que Rawraq es tonto, Isadora. Él no necesita que le diga cuál es tu mayor ambición -Isadora entrecerró los ojos recelando de Morgan. ¿Acaso ella sabía cuál era su mayor aspiración? Nada podía saber de su venganza aplazada.

-Podría decírselo a Rafika -Respondió la gondoriana pasado un rato -Y eso no sería bueno para ti.

-Es mi palabra contra la suya, Isadora. Rafika no tiene por qué creer a uno y al otro no.

-Confías en ambos demasiado -Gruñó enfadada la chica guardando de mala manera las hierbas en los sacos -Quizás Rawraq sí tenga cierto poder sobre Rafika.

-Rawraq no es un mal hombre, Isadora -El tono de Morgan era conciliador. Pero la joven no estuvo de acuerdo con la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -Le increpó.

-¿Por qué confías en mi? -La pregunta consiguió frenar el malhumor de Isadora. Se quedó callada pensativa y volvió a su quehacer con las hierbas.

-Me cuidaste -Repuso Isadora al cabo de un rato.

-Eso no quiere decir nada. Me obligaron a ello.

-No, Morgan. Lo hiciste obligada, pero en tus ojos había ternura -Isadora dejó lo que hacía para mirar a la mujerona fijamente. La pelirroja sonrió levemente.

-Busca más profundo dentro de Rawraq. Si lo viste en mi, lo verás en él -Le aseguró Morgan, pero Isadora arrugó la nariz incrédula.

-¿Quién es Rawraq? -Preguntó sin poder evitar pensar que Morgan conocía a ese hombre. La mujer chasqueó la lengua sin dejar su trabajo.

-No debo ser yo quién te lo cuente. Pregúntale a él

-Sí, claro -Respondió Isadora con el tono muy claro de que sería lo último que haría en su vida.

Como acudiendo a alguna llamada, el jefe de los eunucos apareció en las cocinas buscando algo de comer. Desde la pelea en ese mismo lugar el día anterior, Rawraq intentaba permanecer alejado de Isadora y cuando la cuidaba observaba sus movimientos, receloso. Isadora suponía que era por la amenaza de huida lo que inducía su actitud, pero en realidad el temor del eunuco era otro. Y tenía que ver con sus noches en la cama de Rafika.

La cocinera le dio un poco de carne seca en sal y algo de fruta al eunuco que se sentó a comer sin decirles nada a las mujeres. Isadora lo observó detenidamente, sintiendo de nuevo las piernas flaquear. Respiró hondo y continuó su trabajo intentando ignorar la presencia del falso eunuco.

Rawraq tardó poco en comérselo todo y después de beber un poco de vino de una tinaja cercana se acercó a Isadora. La joven se estremeció por su cercanía, pero mantuvo el tipo, impasible.

-Mañana he de llevarte al palacio del Príncipe. Iremos pronto - Rawraq no esperó la contestación y se fue Isadora musitó un "está bien" poco convencido sin mirarlo. La cocina se quedó vacía tras su marcha, a pesar de estar repleta de esclavos trabajando.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Isadora, oculta tras un velo, asistía en silencio y en un lateral de la sala a la discusión que en ese momento se desarrollaba entre los generales encargados de defender Umbar, los regentes del resto de las siete casas y el Príncipe Juarnai. Inconscientemente, estudiaba a los participantes apuntando sus filias y sus rechazos, esperando pacientemente su turno para hablar.

El Príncipe, nada más llegar, le había advertido que hablara únicamente cuando él le diera paso. Le explicó que ya no estaba en el terreno alegre y distendido del burdel. Allí, lo que se decía implicaba al individuo y cada comentario era tomado muy en cuenta. Isadora no necesitaba esas advertencias, conocía su situación en aquel lugar y permanecería callada hasta que le preguntaran. No necesitaba perder la vida, no todavía.

El Príncipe observaba en silencio, también al resto de asistentes a la reunión. Los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, asumiendo ese papel de bobalicón inexperto al que todos estaban acostumbrados y que Isadora había descubierto como falso.

Juarnai no era ni tonto, ni inexperto, a pesar de que ella misma lo juzgara así al verlo por primera vez. Aunque nunca lo reconociera en público, la gondoriana sabía que aquel muchacho jugaba con su aspecto para ocultar una mente inteligente y de paso aislarse de los aduladores. El hecho de tenerla allí para desarrollar su estrategia y obtener algo de paz con los gondorianos, resultaba clarificador en ese aspecto.

Aquellos hombres importantes discutían sobre los embajadores gondorianos entre sí ignorando al Príncipe de la Octava Casa, que recientemente había asumido el poder ahora que su padre estaba enfermo. Un terrible error para ellos, porque Juarnai escuchaba y tomaba notas, estableciendo su propio criterio. Elaboraba un discurso meditando cada punto de vista de los asistentes, aunque en esa ocasión no sería él el orador.

El Jefe de la Cuarta Casa ofendido hizo el amago de levantarse, pero fue impedido por el de la Primera que presidía la mesa donde tomaban el té mientras discutían. Los demás guardaron silencio ante tal gesto. El Jefe de la Primera Casa de Umbar tenía el porte de un líder y la autoridad suficiente para dominar a los poderosos del resto de las casas. Pero, aunque esto no lo supiera nunca Isadora, su opinión sobre los temas políticos quedaba en manos del mejor orador.

Es decir, aquel hombre grave, de mirada fiera y hombros anchos, no conocía más dialéctica que la de una buena cimitarra. Adoraba su canto y el sonido de las batallas, mas en las aburridas reuniones con sus congéneres permitía que se lucharan entre ellos por darle la razón más válida que consiguiera convencerlo para hacer tal o cual ley.

-Ya habéis hablado todos -Dijo al grupo mirándolos fijamente - Todos, excepto, el Príncipe de la Octava Casa. Estáis muy silencioso, Juarnai -El muchacho se incorporó de entre sus almohadones y desplegó una sonrisa bobalicona acompañada de un pequeño brillo de astucia en los ojos.

-Mi señor, -Isadora observó ligeramente admirada lo calculado de la estrategia de Juarnai. Asumiendo una sumisión total, habló con voz suave. El Príncipe llegaría lejos en la política de esa ciudad. Aunque no era un tema que le importara mucho, Isadora decidió aprender el arte de la sutilidad observando a Juarnai -ya conocéis mi opinión sobre la llegada de los embajadores de Gondor. La paz sería una buena oportunidad para hacer negocio con ellos y aumentar las riquezas de la ciudad.

Gran parte de los allí presentes se movieron inquietos en sus lugares, en total desacuerdo con el joven, pero no dijeron nada por respeto al Jefe de la Primera Casa. Sin embargo, él mismo parecía rechazar esa posibilidad.

-Sería aceptar nuestra derrota en la Guerra del Anillo -Expuso lacónico.

-Pero traería riqueza a estas tierras. Ellos vendrán a negociar y nosotros les sacaremos la idea de poseer el puerto de Umbar -Un asentimiento general le dio la razón, aunque a muchos de los presentes les costara -Sólo con la palabra del Rey Elessar de no volver a ocupar el puerto habríamos ganado mucho más que en toda la guerra.

-No entenderán nuestras peticiones -Se quejó el Jefe de la Séptima Casa negro como la pez y con un extraño aro colgando de su nariz -¿Quién hablará con ellos y les hará entender?

-Nosotros, sin ninguna duda -Juarnai se irguió y los miró fijamente. Después giró la vista hacia Isadora sentada en una esquina con las manos sobre el regazo -Por eso, ella nos ayudará a tratarlos.

-¿Una puta? -El seboso general con dificultades respiratorias que había asistido a alguna de las fiestas del Príncipe habló arrugando la nariz con desprecio. Isadora contuvo su lengua y su mano para evitar abofetear al hombre, en cambio miró a los hombres con arrogancia. Aún cuando su cara estaba oculta por el velo, sus ojos desplegaron su odio por ellos y los hombres de la sala lo notaron. Algunos observaron la situación con diversión.

-¿Esta es la gondoriana de Rafika? -Al Jefe de la Primera Casa le había resultado graciosa la situación. Juarnai asintió con una leve sonrisa.

-Mi bella gondoriana, ha aceptado enseñarnos las costumbres de su pueblo e incluso, tal vez, pudiera mostrarnos algunas palabras en su lengua -El Príncipe se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella, alargó un brazo para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Después la condujo hasta unos cojines cercanos a la mesa y se sentó a su lado.

-Ella es una revolucionaria, mi señor -Aseguró el general seboso. Isadora miró un segundo a Juarnai esperando su venia para poder hablar a su antojo. El príncipe asintió levemente con la cabeza dejándole el campo libre -De su boca sólo salen serpientes venenosas.

-Con vuestro permiso, general -La joven nunca se había escuchado con una voz tan firme y autoritaria como en aquellos momentos. Sin embargo, se encontró a gusto en su papel de diplomática -No hay revolución en los ideales con los que fui criada -El general guardó silencio obligado por el Jefe de la Primera Casa. El resto de participantes obedecieron también, a pesar de sus muestras de disgusto -Allá, hombres y mujeres son libres de opinar sin que su lealtad al rey se vea perjudicada. No creo que hubiera un alma capaz de rechazar al hombre que los salvó de la masacre.

-Aquí también existe libertad. No hay mayor mezcla de gentes que en esta ciudad y todos convivimos sin problemas. Todos opinamos como queremos y somos leales al Jefe de la Primera Casa.

-Primer error, mi señor -Isadora se irguió aún más entre los cojines -Si después de debatir, llegáis a la conclusión de que deseas la paz, no alardeéis ante ellos de una libertad que no cumplís o si no deberéis esconder a vuestros esclavos.

A las palabras de Isadora, le siguió un murmullo ensordecedor de réplicas enojadas y vehementes. La joven guardó silencio con paciencia esperando a que se calmaran. Sus enseñanzas no habían terminado todavía. A su lado, en el sitio que no estaba ocupado por Juarnai, un hombre negro como la noche permanecía impasible ante todo lo que ocurría en la sala.

Hacía tiempo que Isadora había dejado de buscar en cada piel oscura el objeto de su venganza, sin embargo, esta vez, un reflejo en uno de los brazaletes del hombre azuzó su curiosidad y lo observó detenidamente mientras los demás debatían sus palabras. Un nudo en la garganta y un dolor en el corazón tan profundo como el de una puñalada se apoderaron de ella a medida que recorría la figura del hombre con la mirada. En cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento; Isadora podría reconocer al asesino de sus padres, al destructor de su vida y ahora lo tenía tranquilamente sentado a su lado.

Olvidándose de su por qué en aquella sala, agradeció que el Jefe de la Primera Casa diera por terminada la reunión -cansado ya de tanta palabrería-. En aquel momento sólo existía un pensamiento: La venganza.

Sin saber cómo se encontró de camino al burdel siguiendo la figura de Rawraq y respirando agitadamente, ahogándose por el odio acumulado. Se reprendía por no haberlo matado en aquel preciso instante en que lo vio. No le importaba su propia muerte después de aquel acto. Pero, al verlo, de nuevo revivió el ataque a la aldea y el miedo se apoderó de ella.

Se sintió mareada al llegar a la puerta del burdel, las piernas le flaquearon al bajar del caballo, sin pensarlo se apoyó en Rawraq. El falso eunuco observó preocupado la palidez de la joven, su temblor y, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Isadora cayó al suelo desmayada, bañada en un sudor extraño.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**Continuará...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, lectores! No, no me había olvidado de esta historia. Estaba simplemente saturada de ella, pero ahora parece que he encontrado la inspiración de nuevo. La terminaré dentro de poco, me parece. Más que nada para que no me vuelva a aburrir de ella.**

**Sin más¡a leer!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo ocho**

**Pasión y temple**

El odio. La rabia, el dolor y el odio. Tristeza, soledad y de nuevo odio. Isadora había dejado de sentir a la gente a su alrededor. Sólo el dolor opresivo y constante en el centro del pecho le indicaba que estaba viva, aunque no le permitiera hacer nada más que estar tumbada con los ojos cerrados. Oía la voz lejana de Meikoina murmurar a sus dioses que la niña se recuperara, de vez en cuando Rafika aparecía por su habitación para hacerla volver al a realidad, pero Isadora estaba muy lejos de allí.

Tres días llevaba en cama a causa su encuentro con el asesino de su familia en aquella reunión. Tres días con los oídos sordos, los ojos ciegos y los puños apretados. En su mente embotada por el dolor, asaltaban inconexas las imágenes del lejano ataque a su pueblo y los planes potenciales con los que realizar su venganza.

Morgan, sin disimular su aspecto preocupado, se acercó a ella con un plato de comida a últimas horas de la tarde del tercer día. Detrás de ella, se atrevió a entrar Rawraq. El falso eunuco atravesó la habitación con paso vacilante, pero no se acercó a la cama de Isadora. Se limitó a observarla con el ceño fruncido a dos zancadas de distancia. Morgan sí se sentó a su lado en la cama, posando con cuidado el plato con comida en su regazo. Isadora a pesar de su mente embotada, sintió sus presencias.

-Rawraq, ayúdame a levantarla, por favor -Morgan no miró al hombre. Se concentró en comprobar la temperatura de la frente de Isadora. Rawraq miró recelosos a los lados de la habitación.

-No debería estar aquí -Se limitó a responder. Frunció un poco más su ceño al observar los puños apretados de Isadora. Morgan resopló al escucharlo.

-Yo respondo por ti. Necesito a alguien que me ayude a incorporarla y hacerle tragar un poco de sopa -El tono de Morgan era autoritario y no permitía réplicas, aunque no pareció surtir efecto con Rawraq -Meikoina no está y Rafika tampoco. Hazme el favor.

Isadora hubiera sonreído con cinismo al ver a la enorme Morgan recurrir al viejo truco de la súplica y la caída de ojos. Sin embargo, surtió efecto al igual que otras tantas veces. Morgan ejercía un extraño poder sobre Rawraq. Sin pensarlo más, se acercó a Isadora y la levantó por los hombros hasta dejarla sentada con la espalda apoyada en él.

Notó el poco peso de la gondoriana, su cuerpo delgado y fino entre sus brazos. Se estremeció brevemente. La había tocado pocas veces, pero en todas ellas el escalofrío que atravesó su espalda le dejaba un buen recuerdo. Sentía la respiración acompasada de Isadora en contraposición a sus músculos tensos. Frunció el ceño aún más sin comprender.

-¿Qué tiene, Morgan? -Al final la curiosidad pudo con su discreción. La pelirroja lo miró a los ojos un segundo antes de acercar a los labios de Isadora un poco de caldo. No respondió inmediatamente.

-¿Has odiado alguna vez, Rawraq? - Morgan buscaba una manera de abrir los labios apretados de Isadora. La gondoriana parecía dispuesta rechazar todo tipo de comida. El rostro del eunuco pareció sorprenderse un momento por la pregunta, pero al siguiente sus facciones se volvieron más duras y sus manos apretaron con fuerza los hombros de Isadora, su mente vagaba lejos en el tiempo, entre sus recuerdos. Un gemido de dolor salió de la enferma consiguiendo que Rawraq volviera al presente. Morgan sonrió levemente al observar las reacciones del hombre -Ahí lo tienes.

-Se desmayó al bajarse del caballo -Rawraq se tomó un tiempo para meditar y después continuó hablando -¿Qué clase de odio te tiene en cama tres días, Morgan?

-No todo el mundo se enfrenta igual al dolor -Morgan tenía la misma paciencia con la enferma que con el eunuco. Si estaba sorprendida por la curiosidad de Rawraq no lo demostró -Ocurre lo mismo con el odio. Tu odio te llevó a huir de ti mismo y a convertirte en lo que ahora eres, Rawraq. ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevó asumir este sentimiento? -Rawraq no respondió, parecía recordar épocas pasadas -En mi opinión, el odio de Isadora lleva un tiempo madurando sin que ella lo supiera, oculto, esperando el momento. Algo lo ha liberado y ella debe aceptarlo.

-¿Qué odia más que ser esclava?

-La pregunta es¿Cómo ha llegado a ser esclava? -Algo brilló en la mirada de Morgan un breve instante en el que si Rawraq hubiera estado atento habría entendido que ella sabía más de lo que decía. Pero Isadora se había movido voluntariamente y aquello concentró la atención de Rawraq en los ojos abiertos de la gondoriana que lo miraban desubicados.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

A la mañana siguiente, Rafika salía del burdel visiblemente aliviada por la mejoría de Isadora. Si bien no le partía el corazón como a una madre ver a su pequeña joya postrada en la cama como un vegetal, sí que le afectaban las pérdidas que aquello podía provocar en el negocio. No había tenido ningún tipo de presión por parte del Príncipe Juarnai. Es más, el príncipe se había empeñado en enviar a uno de sus mejores médicos para evaluar el estado de Isadora. Tanta amabilidad la obligaba a presentarse de improviso en el palacio del príncipe para informarle de las buenas nuevas.

La gondoriana, en compañía de Meikoina y por orden de Rafika, permaneció toda la mañana en la cama sin intentar responder a las preguntas de la anciana. Su cabeza todavía bullía, un hervidero de imágenes y planes, pero su pecho ya no se comprimía de angustia. Pensaba con claridad si se lo proponía y en su mente se empezaba a esbozar algo similar a un plan de huida. Decidió tomárselo con calma, resolver primero si quería cobrarse su venganza antes o después de ser libre. No deseaba que sus impulsos acabaran con sus planes.

Por la tarde, Meikoina se ausentó. Isadora saboreó las dos primeras horas en soledad en su propia habitación, pero ahora se sentía recuperada, viva y llena de energía. No deseaba estar en la cama, dejando vagar su mente ya cansada de pensar. Necesitaba enterarse de lo sucedido en esos tres días por si alguna noticia le resultaba útil.

Se levantó de la cama con demasiada energía lo que le hizo tambalearse. Se sorprendió de su debilidad física cuando se sentía tan fuerte como para empuñar una espada, ella sola contra tres orcos. Cuando recuperó el equilibrio, cogió una capa para cubrirse y caminó suavemente sabiendo que no podría hacer muchos esfuerzos.

La habitación de Morgan estaba vacía. Vagabundeó por la casa hasta la cocina. Allí, los esclavos que la ocupaban la saludaron, alegres de verla. Le explicaron que Morgan había salido, no sabían cuánto tardaría, mientras le ponían un plato bien lleno de comida. Le contaron las noticias de la ciudad, aunque ninguna le resultaba interesante. Al poco rato, cada uno se fue a hacer su trabajo dejándola de nuevo sola. Terminó con lo que había en su plato con voracidad y salió de la cocina, no sin antes coger un par de frutas para el camino.

La tarde había pasado. Anochecía afuera en la ciudad y las pocas luces de la casa, la dejaban en penumbra. La palidez de Isadora, unida a su capa negra, el pelo negro; la hacía parecer un fantasma vagabundo en este mundo. Así la encontró Rawraq al salir de su habitación. Un fantasma de pie al final del pasillo, esperándole a él.

Isadora había decidido establecer un intento de comunicación con Rawraq más allá de las miradas y lo roces. O de las peleas secas de pocas palabras. Necesitaba una conversación civilizada con uno de los dos seres inteligentes en esa casa. Tenía preguntas, quería respuestas.

-Deberías estar en la cama -Desde su última pelea en las cocinas, Rawraq había endurecido el gesto y su tono de voz era aún más áspero al tratarla. Isadora se acercó a él y sin pedir permiso entró en la habitación. Se sentó en el pequeño camastro. Rawraq se quedó de pie en el umbral, manteniendo la distancia. Su mirada recelosa la observaba esperando a que hablara.

-Ya estoy bien -Comentó sin mucho interés. Como la vez anterior, Isadora analizó la habitación con detenimiento y sus ojos se detuvieron en la cachimba de nuevo. Con un gesto de la cabeza la señaló -¿A qué sabe?

-A paz -En dos pasos Rawraq se plantó delante de Isadora, de pie delante de ella -Dime qué quieres -La gondoriana suspiró, ahora realmente cansada.

-Hablar - Isadora contestó con sinceridad -Morgan no está y me sentía sola.

-No soy Meikoina. Conmigo no puedes hablar de trapos.

-Me parece que hasta tú intuyes que no me gusta hablar de trapos, Rawraq -El eunuco se estremeció al oír su nombre. Él hacía mucho tiempo que sabía lo que deseaba, pero todo lo que Isadora le podía ofrecer estaba prohibido. Nadie le podía impedir saborear en silencio la suavidad de la piel de la gondoriana, su olor o el sonido de su nombre en sus labios, pero nunca llegar más allá.

-Qué quieres -Insistió, disimulaba su incomodidad.

-Quiero saber quién eres.

-Ya lo sabes. Rawraq, de ninguna parte. Eunuco de este burdel -La respuesta fue rápida y concluyente. Sin ninguna pretensión de seguir la charla. Isadora no quedó conforme a pesar de todo. Un hombre como aquel, oscuro, misterioso y lleno de recovecos, no era un simple eunuco. Mucho menos después de haberlo visto en acción con Rafika.

-Mientes.

-No más que tú -Sonrió por primera vez, Rawraq. Isadora lo miró a los ojos con complicidad -Quién eres tú

-Ya lo sabes. Isadora, de Gondor. Esclava, mujer de todos de este burdel -Ambos volvieron a sonreír brevemente, entendiendo que habían aclarado un punto importante. Allí en el burdel, tanto Isadora como Rawraq no eran nadie. Nadie importante, al menos. Pero esta bien claro que aquella situación no duraría mucho tiempo más -Cambiaré mi pregunta, Rawraq -El eunuco se sentó en una silla al lado de la cachimba -¿Quién fuiste antes de llegar aquí?

-Un chico, como tú, que huyó de su casa -La mirada sorprendida de Isadora lo divirtió. Tal vez ella no creía obtener una respuesta. No muy aclaratoria, pero aquello era una respuesta iluminadora al fin y al cabo.

-Yo no huyo -Aseguró la gondoriana. Rawraq alzó las cejas escéptico -¿De dónde vienes¿Por qué estás aquí¿Qué has hecho para ser esclavo¿Por qué...?

Rawraq cortó con un gesto del brazo el aluvión de preguntas de Isadora. Por un momento la complicidad creada entre ellos, la había animado a creer que él le explicaría. Sin embargo, el eunuco consideraba que ya había explicado bastante sobre su vida. Se quedaron en silencio, Isadora cohibida y Rawraq perdido quién sabe en qué pensamientos.

-Quiero confiar en ti -Isadora consideró que debía terminar con el silencio. Lo miró a los ojos con pena.

-Ya tienes a Morgan. Confía en ella -Rawraq se levantó de la silla y se acercó al umbral de la puerta ofreciéndole la espalda -Lo que me pides conlleva que te cuente cosas que son sólo mías.

-Sí...

-Eso no va a poder ser -Rawraq cortó a Isadora aún sin mirarla. Después se giró y le ofreció su mano -Si quieres confiar en mi, tendrás que hacerlo por mis actos en el presente. Ahora, vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación.

Isadora aceptó la mano de piel endurecida y se levantó con su ayuda. La dejó pasar delante, pero antes de cruzar el umbral Isadora se giró hacia el eunuco de nuevo. Lo había pensado suficiente, necesitaba hacerle saber que ella conocía los encuentros con Rafika.

-¿He de olvidar, entonces, las noches que pasas en la cama de Rafika? -Le susurró muy cerca de su cara. Vio como Rawraq palidecía a pesar de su tez oscura. La humillación cruzó su mirada durante un instante, después recuperó la compostura.

-¿Cómo sabes? -Isadora posó sus manos en el pecho de Rawraq acercándose a él. El eunuco hizo un débil esfuerzo por separarla.

-Rafika no es silenciosa y mi sueño ligero -Explicó mirándolo a los ojos y un deje de desprecio en su voz. En contra de su voluntad, la respiración de Rawraq se volvió inconstante y pesada bajo la mirada de aquellos ojos. Los labios rojos de Isadora lo llamaban, no podía pensar con claridad.

La gondoriana tampoco controlaba sus impulsos. No calculó que tocar la piel de Rawraq provocaría el atoramiento de sus sentidos. Desde el primer momento su cuerpo, indomable, se había acercado al del eunuco, provocándolo. Provocándose.

Sus bocas chocaron, las respiraciones se hicieron más fuertes y pesadas, la tensión era palpable en la pequeña habitación. La mano de Rawraq se perdió por debajo de la capa y recorrió la espalda de Isadora buscando, por encima de la suave tela del camisón, una abertura que le permitiera tocar la piel. Isadora de puntillas se concentraba en explorar la boca del hombre. Se estremeció al notar la mano de Rawraq sobre su piel. Al parecer había levantado las faldas de su camisón y ahora, sin impedimentos, acariciaba cualquier trozo de piel expuesta. Un repentino chasquido de la madera vieja del techo en el pasillo los asustó. Sus mentes volvieron a la realidad. Isadora apartó su mirada acusadora de Rawraq. Ninguno dijo nada. Como autómatas se separaron y tomaron caminos diferentes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En la corte de las Ocho Casas de Umbar existían, aparte de bufones y esclavos, pensadores. Como en todas las cortes el más famoso y venerado de ellos no tenía por qué ser el más sabio de todos. En realidad, la veneración de los sabios se basaba en la amplitud de la red de contactos y favores que pudiera tejer el candidato a su alrededor. De ahí, las injusticias cometidas y que el más sabio de todos los sabios, el más profundo de todos los pensadores, el más serio de todos ellos; paseara, andrajoso, por las calles pobres de Umbar. Mientras, el pensador de moda en la corte descansaba en su cama de almohadones la cabeza en el regazo de una joven gondoriana.

Los extremos, irreconciliables, tienden a coincidir y, por alguna extraña causa, tanto el famoso como el olvidado meditaban sobre la juventud, la madurez y el momento en el que habían dejado de correr detrás de los carromatos recién llegados a la cuidad con los ojos abiertos de curiosidad y la inocencia de un niño desarrapado. Ambos, barbudos y viejos, observaban la piel tersa de las jóvenes cercanas buscando en sus caras el punto exacto dónde aquellas niñas transmutarían en mujeres. El punto en el cuál las pesadas cargas del alma superaran la esperanza.

Como el resto de los habitantes de la ciudad, el pensador favorito de la corte resolvió que poco importaba la respuesta a sus dudas si el olor a frutas frescas que rodeaba a la gondoriana se podía seguir hasta el cálido interior de sus muslos. Hacía muchos años la meditación le había explicado que aquella la metamorfosis es gradual, sólo los pesos de las pérdidas, de los abandonos, las decepciones y el miedo dirigían al punto dónde las carnes orgullosas se dejan ganar por la gravedad, dónde la preocupación deja su marca en la frente. Y cómo todos en aquella ciudad, el favorito, coincidiendo con el sabio una vez más, conocía cómo algunos afortunados resurgían con cada tragedia, un ave fénix aún más hermoso que su predecesor y sabía también que, gracias a aquellos, a su belleza, todos los demás podían librarse por unos segundos de la mísera vida que llevaban.

Isadora representaba el papel de mullido almohadón para la cabeza del filósofo sin prestar atención al ambiente circundante. Tensión y calma vigilada de cerca por Rawraq. La presencia de Isadora en cualquier sala obsesionaba a los hombres en ella presentes, olvidándose de las normas impuestas por Rafika. Y es que la joven gondoriana había dejado de ser una niña. Si bien siempre fue vendida por Rafika como mujer, nunca sus caderas se bambolearon al andar con tanta sensualidad, ni sus pechos fueron tan rotundos, ni su piel tan nacarada, dulce, suave. Nunca sus labios fueron tan carnosos como antes del renacer de su odio.

El filósofo favorito encontraba en ella una de esas criaturas hermosas que inducen al olvido. Una Circe encantadora de la memoria y, en el fondo, un fénix renacido con un fin oscuro. Él lo sabía y así como no había ascendido tanto en ese mundo de poder por sus verdaderas cualidades de pensador si que suplía sus carencias con una afinada percepción de la verdadera naturaleza de las personas.

Ignorante de su poder embaucador, ausente ante su nueva condición de objeto de perdición; Isadora obedecía a todas las órdenes, dócil, esperando el momento de actuar. Como la araña que teje su tela en silencio y permanece callada en una esquina oscura afilando su colmillo venenoso, Isadora se había acercado, todo lo que una mujer puede acercarse, a los más ricos y poderosos de los que en el palacio de la Octava Casa habitaban. Y no eran pocos. Los Jefes de las otras casas tenían por costumbre hospedarse de vez en cuando bajo el techo de Juarnai halagados por las suaves maneras del Príncipe, añadiendo, ahora, el hecho de que todos necesitaban aprender las costumbres de los gondorianos. Reticentes o no, entendieron que era la única manera de salir ganando en aquella visita, de modo que escuchaban las explicaciones de Isadora, la cuál había pasado a tener una habitación propia en el palacio. Nunca se quedaba en ella de noche puesto que Rafika, en su desconfianza, la obligaba a regresar a la casa de madera media hora antes de la puesta de sol. El resto del día, la gondoriana vagaba a sus anchas por el palacio alterando a los hombres con su presencia, levantando odio y admiración a partes iguales. Siempre era requerida por algún poderoso, Isadora cantaba, bailaba y servía té al que se lo pedía. Movida por el deseo de venganza, inconscientemente, desplegaba sus encantos sobre los señores de la ciudad, los llevaba a su terreno y ellos drogados de belleza hablaban de los secretos de estado o de sus intimidades con Isadora. Nadie advertía el matiz peligroso en la mirada de la mujer. No al menos quién estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella, no quién nunca había sentido la traición de cerca.

Rawraq la observaba, pues él era su guardián y, con el traslado de Isadora a la Octava Casa, estaba obligado a acompañarla. De lejos Rawraq la veía extender los hilos de traición, sin saber a quién iba dirigida o por qué. Pero permanecía impasible. No era el eunuco un hombre impulsivo, en su vida había aprendido a ser cauteloso, a medir bien sus pasos; aunque no era este caso la prudencia lo que le impedía frenar los pasos de Isadora. Desde el encuentro en aquella tarde perdida en su habitación con la gondoriana, había comprendido que perder el control sería lo más normal estando a su lado. No podría desbaratar sus planes, fueran los que fueran. Al contrario, Isadora conseguiría atraparlo como un remolino en ellos. Le haría obedecer cualquier orden, por loca que fuera. Mataría, si ella lo ordenaba. Lo haría sin preguntarse. Consciente de ello, Rawraq se mantenía lejos, esperando poder evitar que ella misma se hiciera daño durante su empresa. Al fin y al cabo, era su guardián.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En dos días, los embajadores de Gondor llegarían a la cuidad. Reticentes, sus ciudadanos -hombres libres o esclavos- se apuraron en los arreglos de la ciudad con el fin de que estuviera perfecta para el recibimiento. Quizás la temporada de lluvia no acompañara y las calles embarradas estropearan la entrada a la cuidad, pero algún ingenioso artista de la corte había ideado la manera de poder caminar por la ciudad sin quedar completamente empapado y por el momento, en comparación con otros años, las calles permanecían más secas que de costumbre. Las persianas de madera por encima de los techos de las casas de lado a lado de la calle no permitían que pasara la lluvia, tampoco el sol, aunque este se encontraba detrás de las gruesas nubes.

Isadora contemplaba la frenética actividad desde su habitación en el palacio de Juarnai. Unos minutos de relajación después de la intensa charla con el príncipe del que, parecía, se había hecho buena consejera. Ninguno de los dos lo diría en voz alta, pero bajo la máscara de frialdad se habían llegado a ver como dos buenos amigos después de aquel mes de colaboración. El príncipe había conseguido, por fin, retenerla por las noches en su palacio asegurándole a Rafika que nadie tocaría la mercancía. Aún así Rawraq siguió vigilando de cerca los movimientos de Isadora. Sin embargo, después de mucho tiempo, ella se sentía tranquila entre tantos hombres. Su inmunidad era ya un hecho patente: Juarnai había pasado de desearla a entenderla y verla como un ser humano, él no sería ya quién pujase por otra noche de placer con ella. Por otro lado, su precio estaba tan alto que ningún rico parecía tener tal cantidad. Lo que dejaba una única opción para poseerla, forzarla en cualquier esquina del palacio. Nadie se atrevería a tal atrocidad teniendo a Juarnai de su parte, a Rawraq como guardián y la incipiente llegada de los embajadores de Gondor. Isadora respiraba tranquila.

Con su docilidad había conseguido casi libertad absoluta para vagar por el palacio. Conocía cada rincón del edificio y sus puntos débiles. En uno de sus paseos, siempre sin salir del recinto del palacio, encontró las caballerizas. El corazón le dio un vuelco de alegría en su plan una nueva variable alentadora.

Todo iba bien, al menos todo lo secundario de su plan. La pieza clave, es decir, aquel al que no tendría reparos en matar, resultaba un personaje esquivo. Nunca conseguía mantenerlo cerca de sus amistades, ni el tiempo necesario para desplegar sus artes con él. Isadora sabía que aquello, en parte, era culpa suya, ya que el simple hecho de que entrara en la habitación Isadora perdía el temple, la sangre le hervía y cualquier utensilio afilado se le asemejaba un arma con la que matar a aquel monstruo.

Un esclavo apartó las cortinas de la puerta de la habitación de Isadora -Es la hora de la reunión -Avisó arrodillándose hasta dar con la nariz en el suelo. _Hasta entre los esclavos tenemos clases_, suspiró Isadora y partió al último consejo de Jefes antes de la llegada de los embajadores.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Vuestro pueblo tiene una historia muy interesante -Isadora permanecía sentada en medio de la sala de reuniones del palacio, después de toda la mañana debatiendo los pormenores del recibimiento, estaba cansada. En los últimos días había notado, por primera vez, que algo en ella invitaba a los hombres a perder el control por lo que había tomado la prudencia de cubrirse el cabello, las cara y los hombros durante las explicaciones a los poderosos de Umbar. Un esfuerzo inteligente, pero tardío. Aquellos hombres no necesitaban verla para darse cuenta de su belleza. Al hablar todos la miraban como si estuviera bailando desnuda. Acostumbrada, a Isadora aquello ya no le intimidaba -No debéis ocultarla -Aconsejó la gondoriana y los hombres se sorprendieron -Es verdad, que mi pueblo no es proclive a las humillaciones, el maltrato a los demás seres vivientes; sin embargo, sí aceptamos las rectificaciones. Os mostrareis como hombres modernos para los cuales las historias del pasado son errores a corregir. Y vuestras guerras por las tierras episodios a evitar -Un mes antes, tal vez, aquellos hombres -príncipes y generales- hubieran mandado decapitar a Isadora tras ese discurso. Pero en un mes, Isadora había conseguido ser imprescindible para ellos. Los amansaba con su voz y ellos veían en sus palabras una verdadera ayuda. De modo que ahora escuchaban asintiendo entre ellos. Bien presente en sus cabezas el excelente negocio que es la buena convivencia con los vecinos.

El Príncipe Juarnai, tal vez por influencia de Isadora, había crecido también. El peso de la responsabilidad, ahora que su padre enfermo agonizaba en una cama de palacio, le había hecho madurar. Si bien sus tácticas de lobo bajo piel de cordero no desaparecerían nunca, su sutilidad se había afinado. Aprendió de la gondoriana a suavizar sus maneras, a encandilar y perdió del todo su carácter de crío mimado, el mismo con el que una vez se presentó ante Isadora. Juarnai apoyaba cada palabra de la gondoriana sabiendo la razón que tenía y con mano izquierda dominaba todo el consejo. Alguno podría pensar que con su juventud resultaba demasiado ambicioso ser imprescindible entre los jefes de Umbar, sin embargo, Juarnai avanzaba grandes pasos en su carrera política previniendo futuras traiciones entre sus familiares cercanos y sucesores de su padre. El poder corrompe, el poder no tiene escrúpulos y ni siquiera sus hermanastros tendrían piedad en conspirar contra él.

-Los mensajeros nos cuentan que hemos de temer la ausencia del Rey Elessar, no obstante -La gondoriana tensó su cuerpo bajo el velo que la cubría al escuchar la voz grave del Jefe de la Quinta Casa. Negro como la noche, Leocornes, como así se llamaba el asesino de sus padres, entraba sin disculparse por la tardanza, ni explicar los motivos del retraso. Arrogante, violento e inteligente. El Jefe de la Segunda Casa se sentó en su lugar, mientras el resto digería sus palabras. Lentamente las caras de los poderosos de la ciudad se volvieron hacia Isadora buscando una respuesta.

-Efectivamente -Isadora tuvo que admitir esa posibilidad, pero no lo miró directamente a la cara. El murmullo contrariado no se hizo esperar. Las quejas subieron el volumen hasta que el Jefe de la Primera Casa los mandó callar con un gesto. Su cara reflejaba el desacuerdo con la idea de Juarnai desde el principio, pero instó a Isadora a continuar su explicación. Ella relajó su cuerpo tensado por el odio para volver a la realidad -Es una posibilidad, el Rey todavía tiene que poner en orden la Tierra Media. Mucho daño se hizo con la guerra, muchos pueblos todavía sufren bajo el control de los ejércitos de Mordor. Los caminos son peligrosos aún hoy un año después -Isadora hizo un parón en su discurso para tomar aliento y meditar. No sabía si aquello era cierto. Al fin y al cabo, desde que había llegado a Umbar había permanecido encerrada en una u otra casa. Aún así lo que decía tenía cierta lógica, lo veía en el gesto de entendimiento de los propios Jefes de Umbar. Ellos harían lo mismo. Eso la animó a continuar -Yo no dejaría mis posesiones nada más recuperarlas cuando aún hay peligro en los alrededores. Puedo adivinar que las intenciones, en cuanto a esta visita, son una toma de contacto con estas tierras y que si todo sale bien, el rey mismo vendrá a establecer la paz con vosotros. Mandará a sus mejores embajadores, sí, y cualquier afrenta hacía ellos, será como escupir directamente en la cara del rey.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mataría antes de reconocerlo. Despedazaría al que le preguntara. No por nada ella era Loberia, la enana. Y desde bien pequeña le habían enseñado que nada merece más respeto que otro enano y su oro. Quizá fuera cierto que con los años que llevaba alejada de sus congéneres había aprendido a respetar otras formas de vida, pero Loberia nunca admitiría que existía en la tierra alguien perteneciente la raza de los hombres que mereciera su admiración. Sin embargo, había dos. La misteriosa Morgan y la audaz Isadora.

Observaba hablar a la gondoriana a través de la fina tela que separaba la habitación donde se reunían los señores de la contigua y sabía cuánto había crecido aquella chica impulsiva que despertó en un carromato en medio del desierto. La veía manipular a todo poderoso que, ingenuo, se acercaba a ella, pero no encontraba el fin de todo aquello. Suponía que la gondoriana elaboraba un plan de huída, aunque nunca tuvo muy claro en qué consistía. Las pocas veces que había estado en el palacio del Príncipe Juarnai no habían servido para descubrirlo, ni para mostrarse ante Isadora. Loberia aún tenía orgullo a pesar de resultar un bufón de corte en la Quinta Casa de Umbar y no estaba dispuesta a mostrarse con semejantes ropajes ante Isadora. No, Isadora ya no era una muchachilla de la que reírse, al contrario, la joven gondoriana imponía respeto allí dónde pasaba. Por otro lado, descubrirse ante Isadora en el palacio podría afectar a los planes de la muchacha. Debajo de la capa de calma, la joven seguía siendo un terremoto rebelde y enfurecido. Loberia también quería ser libre, mucho mejor si el plan de Isadora salía a la perfección. Se mostraría ante ella de una manera más sutil.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Junto a Loberia, en la sala contigua a la de reuniones, esperaba Rawraq. Isadora misma le había pedido que no entrara. Primero porque su presencia molestaba a los Jefes lo que hacía que desconfiaran, se cerraban y ella no era capaz de amansarlos, así se lo explicó ella con palabras secas. La segunda razón era porque Isadora misma era incapaz de concentrarse con la figura de Rawraq mirándola fijamente desde una esquina de la habitación desde aquella tarde en la habitación del eunuco. Cuando estaba en la habitación su atención se centraba entonces en él, no en el resto de hombres de la sala, impidiéndole trabajar. Esa segunda razón, está claro, nunca se la explicó al eunuco.

Nada de esto sabía la enana cuando disimuladamente se acercó a Rawraq. Lo había estudiado durante la mayor parte de la reunión de esa mañana. En su mirada la seriedad de un fiel guardián, el destello de deseo cuando la voz de Isadora se alzaba a través de los cortinajes, la bondad resignada de un hombre bueno en un lugar desagradable para él; y supo que el eunuco estaría de su parte. La intuición de la enana, aunque sólo hubiera sido la décima parte, le hubiera venido especialmente bien a Isadora. Pero la joven sólo veía en Rawraq una amenaza, un espía de Rafika. Una tentación al alcance de los dedos que le haría fracasar en sus planes.

Rawraq siguió a la enana mientras ésta se acercaba a él. No la conocía de nada, salvo de aquellas horas muertas de espera. Nunca habían cruzado una palabra, aunque él había observado su interés por Isadora. Quizás por eso no le sorprendió que Loberia le acercara un trozo de papiro amarillento y arrugado que tomó sin duda alguna.

-¿Se la daréis a la gondoriana? -La voz rugosa de Loberia era un suave susurro torpemente expresado en umbariano. Rawraq simplemente asintió y se guardó entre los pliegues de su pantalón -Gracias -Sin más, Loberia se alejó de él. Rawraq la observó leyendo en la mirada de la enana por qué lo había elegido a él como mensajero.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**

* * *

**

Continuará...


End file.
